The Beast Wars Shinobi
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: When the shinobi land is invaded by an old Decepticon Air Commander, Naruto Uzumaki with his Maximal and Predacon army must ban together to protect the land he calls home. Some character alterations, no evil Akatsuki, and plenty of fun and excitement.
1. The Maximals and Predacons

**(Happy New Years, everyone. And welcome to my newest Naruto crossover. This time I decided to put him and the Beast Wars Transformers series together. I know the Beast Wars hasn't been mentioned, talked about, or heard for more than twenty years. Not since they decided to go back to the classic story about Autobots and Decepticons. Well, the Beast Wars and Beast Machines series have been one of my top Transformers shows, and I want to bring it back through this crossover. And I should warn all of you who haven't seen either show there will be lots and lots of spoilers. You have been warned.)**

One night in the village of Konoha, an eight year old blonde boy, wearing brown shorts, an orange hoody, and goggles on his forehead was walking around the forest area looking dismal as hell. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki regarded as the trouble child of the village. He was deemed a troubled child because of a secret the villagers knew about him that he was currently unaware of. He walked along the grass, and spoke to himself, "This bites. Every day it's the same thing in and out. I don't know what everyone in the village has against me, but not telling me straight up why they're always treating me like dirt just makes me so mad!" he fumed, before kicking a rock, "And because of them no kid in the village will even play with me because they listen to them like dogs to their owners," he sighed, "And because of this I have nobody," he sat down on a log, "All I want is friends. Is that so wrong to want?" he asked while looking up at the sky.

He sighed feeling there was no hope for him in the village, and got off the log preparing to head home. As he walked he ended up tripping and fell to the ground that made a clanging sound. Hearing that, Naruto banged on the ground hearing more clanging, "What's with this ground?" he started banging around the section before hitting a hidden button. This caused the ground below him to shake, and a section of the grass was sliding back to reveal a hidden hatch. Rising up from the hatch was an elevator that opened up.

Naruto looked inside wondering if he should enter. He looked around seeing nobody in sight, and spoke to himself, "Might as well check it out." he went inside, and the elevator closed before sinking back into the ground. Once it went down the hatch closed itself up making it look like normal ground again.

The boy stood inside the elevator, as it kept going down deeper and deeper. Suddenly, it rang indicating he reached the bottom level. The doors opened up, and Naruto stepped out to see where it brought him. He looked and saw he was in a laboratory with computer monitors and dozens of spherical chambers that each appeared to contain something. Naruto couldn't make out what was in them, but could see silhouettes of whatever was inside.

"What're in these things?" he asked, as he walked up to one chamber trying to see if he could make out what was inside. As he stepped closer, he accidentally stepped on a switch. When activated the chambers disappeared and Naruto found himself face to face with a purple T-Rex, but was surprisingly not the size of a real T-Rex. Still the sight of such a creature resulted in Naruto screaming in fright before running away and hid behind a machine.

Naruto peeked his head out slightly, while still frightened. He looked and saw the creature didn't respond at all to his scream. He just stood on his platform frozen in place like a statue, "Huh?" he asked in confusion, before walking back over to the creature. Naruto looked it in the eye, and spoke, "Is this a statue?" he waved his hand in front of it, but got no response. He looked around realizing nobody else was there, "What kind of a place is this?" he asked.

He looked around and came upon a bigger computer screen that looked like the center to all that was there. He walked up to the screen and checked the control panel, "One of these buttons must be able to turn this thing on," he noticed a red one, "Worth a shot." he pressed the red button and the monitor sounded like it was starting up. At first a red symbol which looked like a face appeared on screen, then the screen changed to white and the digital schematics of another face appeared, "All systems online." it spoke in a woman's voice.

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

The face saw Naruto looking at it, "Identify yourself, please."

Naruto still not sure what was happening decided to answer it, "Uh. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

The being inside the computer focused on Naruto, as if analyzing him, before speaking to him, "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki. You may call me Oracle."

"Oracle?" he wondered.

"Correct. I am an A.I program installed into this super computer to assist those of this facility. Welcome to the Axalon Lab, named after the great Maximal exploration vessel."

"Axalon Lab? How long has this place been underneath my home village?" Naruto asked.

"This facility was set up over a hundred years ago by Cybertronian Scientists to recreate some of the greatest soldiers in Cybertronian history."

"Cybertronian? What kind of word is that?" the boy asked in confusion.

"Perhaps it's best I start at the beginning." Oracle suggested.

"That would be nice." Naruto agreed.

"Very well then. Prepare to hear a tale of a race of beings from a planet far-far away. A race known as The Transformers."

"Transformers?" the boy asked.

On Oracle's screen was a series of historical footage, "On the planet known as Cybertron lived a race of mechanical beings known as the transformers; machines that could walk, talk, and think like man. Each one powered by a single spark that all originated from the Allspark, the source of all Transformers birth," Oracle narrated. Naruto watched as the mechanical beings were doing a lot of fighting with each other, "The two races of Transformers were composed of the Autobots who valued in upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy, and the Decepticons who were concerned mostly with conquering the planet, gaining power, and building weapons to wipe out the Autobots."

"Whoa. And I thought the lands history of ninja wars were big, but this is just non-stop." Naruto gasped at all the destruction.

"Finally after thousands of years of fighting, the great war between the two sides came to an end. From the ashes of the war rose up the two descendants of both tribes. The Maximals and the Predacons. For a long time the two races have had stable age of peace from one P.O.V, but that was until a Predacon named Megatron stole a sacred artifact from Cybertron called the Golden Disk. He had planned to use it as a means to take him and a gang of Predacons he recruited to the planet Earth in hopes of finding enough energon to make them strong enough to wipe out the Maximal race."

"What's energon?" Naruto wondered.

"Energon is the energy source used to give Transformers power."

"And did he succeed in coming to earth?" the boy asked.

"Yes, but they did not come alone. Following them was a group of Maximal scientists led by their leader Optimus Primal. The two sides had used a transwarp portal to take them through space and time, and both ships they commandeered crash landed on a planet. But they were not aware that they were on the right planet for awhile. Megatron discovering the planet still had an enormous supply of energon was satisfied none the less. However, the planet had too much energon, and too much would result in permanent damage to a transformers body."

"So what did they do?"

"To shield themselves from energon radiation out in the land, the two sides created alternative forms by scanning organic life in range of their ships."

"What organic life did they scan?" Naruto asked.

"Most of which were animals, insects, or fossilized remains of creatures that went extinct. And it was from that point the two sides declared war, The Beast Wars if you will." Oracle finished.

"Sounds awesome." Naruto smiled in excitement.

"It was an epic battle indeed that took place such a long time ago. But long after the Beast Wars, Cybertronian scientists set up a secret facility on this part of earth with the sole purpose of recreating the Maximals and Predacons who fought in the war, but not entirely the way they were back then."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"They succeeded in recreating them, but they only held the essences of the original Maximals and Predacons. They were unable to act on their own unless given orders."

"So they could be good or bad depending on who they answered to?" Naruto tried to comprehend the information.

"Affirmative. But then many years ago this land was under attack, no doubt due to one of your previous ninja wars, and the scientists had to flee having no time to bring their creations with them. So they left them here as well as myself, while hoping it would never be found. Until today that is." she finished.

"Yeah, I kinda found this place by accident." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"And how?"

Naruto sighed, "I had just finished dealing with a bunch of grown ups who were giving me the same bad looks as they always give me. I was so angry and dismal I accidentally tripped over where the elevator to this place was located."

"Interesting. Call me curious, but why do the adults in your village treat you as if you were some plague?" the computer wondered.

"I have no idea. They've treated me that way since the day I was born. I have no parents, no siblings, no guardians at all."

"Then you are alone?" Oracle asked.

"Well, I live alone, yes. The only ones who even care about me is Old Man Hokage, and the chef who owns the ramen stand I go to." he explained.

"It sounds to me as if you need a friend or two." Oracle deduced.

"Yeah, but thanks to all the adults telling the kids to stay away from me I have none." Naruto dropped his head in sorrow.

"Then perhaps I can help you." Oracle offered.

"You? How?"

"The recreated Maximals and Predacons here are not only meant to serve as weapons of combat, but are also programmed for companionship."

"Really? That's neat." Naruto said feeling impressed.

"And they can also serve as bodyguards in case anyone tries to do you harm."

"That'll really be useful." Naruto smiled.

"Then will you accept ownership of them?" Oracle inquired.

"I will."

"And do you swear you in turn with look after them and take care of them as they will you?"

"I promise."

"Then allow me to introduce to you the Maximal and Predacon teams." Oracle began, as the sphere containers opened up to reveal a couple more oversized animal or insect creatures.

Naruto walked up to the pedestals marveling at each of them, "Wow! This is so cool!"

A single light shined down on a big black gorilla, as Oracle began narrating, "Meet Optimus Primal, captain of the Maximal explorers. He took his name from the legendary leader of the Autobots; Optimus Prime. Wise, strong, loyal, and committed to helping those in need. Firm but just, he's always determined to see his comrades come back safely.

"I'll bet he'd make a good Hokage." Naruto stated, as the light shined down on a brown rhino.

"Rhinox, intelligent, massive, strong, and stalwart, there are few Maximals one could depend on more."

"Sweet." Naruto smiled, as he saw a light shine on a giant rat.

"Rattrap, sarcastic, witty, and just plain joker, this rodent has a whole line of arsenal and inventive weaponry at his disposal."

Naruto smiled, and spoke, "I think I could get along well with him."

The light then shined down on a cheetah, "Cheetor, the rookie of the team. Youthful, overconfident, impulsive, and the fastest Maximal on four legs. His impulsive nature normally gets him into trouble, which his fellow Maximals have to get him out of as a result. But when his friends are in a pinch, guarantee he will be there."

"Awesome." Naruto marveled at Cheetor.

Naruto then noticed the light shine on a velociraptor, as Oracle explained, "And the last of the Maximal's, Dinobot. A former follower of Megatron, but quickly rebelled when they first arrived on Earth, believing Megatron had botched up their plans. He intended to take leadership of the Maximals upon challenging Optimus for supremacy. Though their duel was interrupted, Dinobot decided to remain a follower of Optimus Primal. Although, grumpy, hotheaded, and snarky he was known for his great loyalty and sense of honor as a warrior."

"Neat." Naruto said, as he looked at the row of Maximals, before he turned around and saw the T-Rex, and several other creatures.

A light shined on the T-Rex, as Oracle explained, "This is Megatron, who named himself after the original Decepticon leader; Megatron. It was he who led the group of Predacons to earth in hopes of acquiring vast amounts of energon to restore glory and power to the Predacon race. Manipulative, scheming, and willing to risk everything from time, space, and even himself if need be just to further his goals."

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

The light shined onto the next Predacon being a giant scorpion, "Scorponok, Megatron's second in command. Though sometimes dumb, he made up for with his loyalty to Megatron."

Naruto took noticed of Scorponok's tail, "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that stinger."

Oracle moved the light to the next follower of Megatron, which was a red Pteranodon, "Terrorsaur, Power-hungry, cunning, and opportunistic, but somewhat lacking in the courage department, he never misses a chance to improve his standing within the Predacons."

Naruto looked at the next Predacon being a giant purple spider, "Tarantulus, the renowned mad scientist of the Predacon team. Being utterly psychotic and a sadistic sociopath, Tarantulus has been known for many times plotting behind Megatron's back for his own experimental purposes.

Finally the light shined on the last Predacon being a giant green wasp, "And finally Waspinator, or better known as the punching bag to both Maximals and Predacons."

"Punching bag?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Treated like dirt by his boss and fellow Predacons day in and day out even when he does something right. And just about in every battle against the Maximals, he always finds himself blowing up, or getting his body smashed and broken. And yet they're still able to put him back together at the end of the day."

"Sounds like a guy who's really unappreciated," Naruto said feeling sympathetic to the bug. He then noticed several more chambers that were still closed, "What about these other chambers?"

"Other Maximal and Predacons that must remain dormant for the time being." the computer explained.

"Why keep them dormant?"

"Because there is still much about the Beast Wars you need to learn about when the time comes, but for now these Maximals and Predacons shall be your friends and guards," Oracle began, as a compartment on the control board opened up to reveal a small green microchip. A robotic cable tentacle came out of the computer board and handed it to Naruto, "Take this."

Naruto took the chip and looked at it, "Ok, but what is it?"

"Insert that chip onto your forehead and find out."

"Wait a minute, is this going to hurt?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"You won't feel a thing." Oracle assured him.

Naruto taking Oracle's word for it, removed his goggles and put the chip to his forehead and the chip started embedding it into his skin. Naruto groaned from the procedure and spoke, "I thought you said I wouldn't feel a thing!"

"I lied. If I said you'd feel something you probably wouldn't have put it on."

"So what now?" he asked, feeling livid about Oracle lying.

"With that chip now embedded into your brain, you can command the Maximals and the Predacons. As long as it remains bonded to your brain, they will obey no one but you unless you tell them so."

"Nice precaution."

"And as an added bonus if you are far away from any of them, all you have to do is think and envision your location and they will find you."

"Cool." Naruto said as he put his goggles back on.

"Now you may start by bringing them online."

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Concentrate and command them."

Naruto tried it out by concentrating on the Transformers, before announcing, "Maximals! Predacons! Awaken!"

Suddenly the Transformers eyes glowed before they shifted into their robot forms, surprising Naruto. Cheetor was the first to speak up to the Maximal leader, "Big-bot, what's going on?"

Optimus answered, "It seems we've finally been awaken."

"But by who?" Rhinox wondered.

Oracle addressed them, "Boys, allow me to introduce you to your new master and friend; Naruto Uzumaki."

The two Transformer groups looked and saw the small boy standing before them smiling nervously, "Hi." he greeted.

Dinobot spoke to the Oracle in disbelief, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope, it is real." the computer assured him.

"But he's just a kid." Scorponok noted.

"I am curious as to why you've given this boy control over us." Megatron inquired.

"Because this boy needs friendship and protection."

"Friendship?" Rattrap asked.

"Protection?" Terrorsaur asked.

Optimus turned to Naruto, "Perhaps, you better explain yourself, Naruto, is it?"

"Yes sir." Naruto began, as he told the group his daily life since the day he was born.

When he finished, the two groups were beyond shocked, "Waspinator sympathizes with blonde boy." the bug Predacon buzzed.

"How can people treat a child so badly for no reason?" Cheetor asked in equal disgust.

"There must be something they know that the boy does not." Tarantulus suspected.

Megatron spoke to Naruto, "Have you ever asked anybody why they treat you so badly?"

"The only one who would talk to me is the old man Hokage, but he just says people say things out of anger and hate. But that's still never been a good answer."

"Seems to me this Hokage is the one hiding something." Optimus suspected.

"Do you wish for us to get answers for you?" Megatron inquired from Naruto.

Naruto knowing where he was headed answered, "No. I don't want you hurting anybody I care about just to get answers. I'll find out on my own without violence. However, I would very much appreciate it if you guys were to be my friends and protect me from danger."

The two sides pondered on this, until Optimus spoke, "Very well. From this day forward, Naruto Uzuamki, the Maximals shall be your protectors." he bowed his head followed by the others.

"As shall the Predacons." Megatron added, as he and the Predacons bowed their heads.

Naruto looked flabbergasted, "Wow. I knew the Maximals would be willing to, but I am surprised the Preds would. Especially you, Megatron. No offense."

"None taken. Though I have the mind set of the real Megatron I was created from, I have no ill intent to perform acts of evil unless ordered to."

"And the same applies to the rest of us." Tarantulus added.

"Noted," Naruto smiled, "Well, guys, looks like this is the start of a new friendship."

"Oh, joy." Rattrap said sarcastically, only to be nudged by Rhinox.

"Then may our new friendship stand the test of time from this point on." Optimus offered Naruto his hand.

Naruto shook it, before Megatron extended his hand to the boy who shook it as well. Naruto looked around at the Maximals and Predacons, while thinking to himself, 'Looks like I'm not going to be so lonely anymore.'

**(And that's the first chapter. My knowledge of the entire Beast Wars series and even Transformers Generation one isn't flawless, especially when so many other cartoons have been made following them twisting the original time line and canon in different directions. And in terms of the Naruto world in this fic there will be lots of changes and alterations character wise.)**


	2. Revelation and Plans

**(Welcome back, guys. Nice to see many of you have taken an interest in my story. And I hope you continue to show interest as I resume.)**

The next morning at Naruto's tiny apartment. The young boy woke up and got ready. As he looked in the mirror he noticed the microchip imbued into his forehead, while remembering last night.

"I wouldn't want any of the grown ups to see this." he told himself before putting his goggles over his forehead to conceal it, "Guess I'll go out today instead of staying cooped up inside." he slipped into his footwear and went out the door.

As Naruto walked through the village he noticed like always the adults were keeping their distance from him like the plague and even keeping their children close to them like they thought the kids would catch something from the boy. Naruto just frowned to himself for it was always the same ting every day with the people when it concerned him. Not wanting to give them any satisfaction that it was getting to him, he continued to walk on before heading to the park.

As he walked along the path her heard the sound of laughter, and not the happy kind, the abusive obnoxious kind. He followed the sound and spotted three boys his age bullying a girl also his age with short blue hair and pale looking eyes.

"You got scary looking eyes!" one of the boys insulted the girl.

"Like a demon's." another added.

"That's why they're so pale."

"Stop it!" the girl pleaded, but the boys kept on insulting and abusing her.

Naruto watched and frowned with his fists clenching, "Who do these guys thing they are picking on a girl? Well, I'm not gonna let this happen. I think it's time I bring two of my boys out to help me here." he smirked.

As the bullies laughed at the girl, a voice spoke up, "Hey, jerk wads!" the four turned and saw Naruto standing before them frowning.

"Hey, it's that kid." one of the boys said.

"The one our parents said not to go near?" another asked.

"Yeah, that's it." the third confirmed

"I'm not 'that kid'. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget it!" Naruto warned them.

"Why would we want to remember it at all?"

"I'm gonna tell you three once, leave the girl alone and get lost!" the blonde continued to warn them.

"What're you gonna do about it?" one of them walked up to Naruto and pushed him back, but Naruto remained on his feet.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Naruto replied.

"Why not?"

"Because my friends don't take kindly to those who mess with me."

"What friends?" one of the bullies asked.

"You don't have friends!" the third spat.

"Oh, no. Well, tell that to my friends behind you." Naruto sneered.

The three suddenly looked down seeing two huge shadows casting over them. They looked back and came face to face with Megatron and Dinobot who were growling.

"Oh, my-" one of the three began only to be interrupted as the two transformers let out a mighty roar at the three making them run away screaming like wimps.

Naruto watched them run and laughed, "All talk and no walk, huh?" he asked the two transformers.

"Cowards like them use only words on their opponents to hide the fact they don't have the strength to back themselves up." Dinobot said.

Naruto nodded before looking over at the girl who was on the ground, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine." she said nervously while looking away.

"You don't have to sugarcoat it," Naruto said, as he helped her up, "What's their problem with you anyway?"

"They were saying mean things about my eyes." she said sadly.

"And what's wrong with them?" Naruto asked in confusion, while the girl herself was surprised, "I don't think they're bad. If anything I think they look cool."

"Cool?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. You're from the Hyuga clan, right? I can tell because everyone in that clan has eyes like yours."

"Oh, yes I am. I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

"Well, Hinata. I'm Naruto, but then again I already said that," he chuckled sheepishly, while Hinata giggled a bit, "And these guys here are Megatron and Dinobot."

"A pleasure." Megatron answered.

"What are they?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"My friends. I even have plenty more like them," Naruto explained, "And listen you can't let jerks like those three bring you down. It's like Dinobot said, they're cowards who only use words to hide the fact they can't fight back themselves."

"I know, but I'm not really strong either." she sighed.

"I heard members of the Hyuga clan are trained in the art of the gentle fist. With that kind of style you can't be weaker than them."

"I do train with my father and cousin, but to my father I'm still nothing compared to him or the other members of our family. And it's because I'm too kind for my own good." Hinata sadly said.

Naruto frowned, "Then your dad is wrong," he said, as Hinata looked at him in surprise, "If he thinks kindness makes you weak, then he's the one that doesn't know anything. If anything kindness is what makes you stronger, and more so it makes you human. Don't ever let anyone tell you your kindness is what makes you weak, Hinata. Because there's enough hate in this village or anywhere else to go around. We need kind people like you in the world and not stuck up jerks like those three or others in this village."

"Naruto..." Hinata gasped, as his words got through to her and made her smile and nod, "Ok. I won't let anyone tell me not to be kind."

Naruto smiled, "That's more like it. Say, can I take you home?"

"Um, ok."

"Hop on, Dinobot." he offered, as Dinobot crouched down allowing Hinata to climb on.

As Naruto mounted Megatron, he spoke up, "Alright, you two. Let's ride!" and with that Megatron and Dinobot took off running with Naruto and Hinata each hanging on tight.

As the two ran, both Naruto and Hinata were laughing and cheering from the thrilling ride. "Isn't this exciting?" Naruto called to Hinata.

"I've never had so much fun before!" Hinata admitted, as the two ran down the streets while several people jumped to the side in fear of being trampled.

Soon the two pulled to a halt outside the Hyuga compound, "Is this the place?" Megatron asked Hinata.

"Yes. This is it," she confirmed. Dinobot lowered himself down, allowing Hinata to step right off and onto the ground, "Thank you for the ride." she told the maximal.

"Don't mention it." Dinobot replied.

"And thank you again for what you did, Naruto." Hinata told the boy.

"No problem. It's what friends do." he answered.

"We're friends?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Why not?" he asked, and the two smiled.

"I'll make sure to keep practicing in my family's technique, and I will show everyone I can be strong and kind at the same time." Hinata promised.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Naruto replied.

"So I'll see you around?" Hinata asked.

"You know it." Naruto confirmed, as Hinata went inside.

"We'll be heading back to the base right now, Naruto." Megatron said, as he and Dinobot teleported away back to the base.

Naruto himself decided to head back to the village district to his favorite ramen stand. Before he could even get there, he was confronted by two Anbu wearing masks. One wore a dog mask, and the other a cat mask.

"Naruto." the one wearing a dog mask spoke in a male voice.

"Hi, Inu. Neko. What's up?" he asked recognizing the two Anbu as some of the select few ninjas who would discipline villagers who would try to physically assault Naruto.

Neko spoke in a woman's voice, "Lord Third wishes to speak to you."

"Am I in trouble?" Naruto asked in concern.

"He just wants to talk to you, Naruto." Inu assured.

"Well, alright." Naruto said, as the two Anbu brought Naruto to the village's administration building.

* * *

The two showed Naruto into the office where an old man sat at a desk. He was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha.

"Hi, Jiji." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto, it's good to see you. Neko. Inu. You're dismissed." the old man dismissed the Anbu leaving the two alone.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" the boy inquired.

"In a moment, Naruto. Right now we need to wait for my students to arrive." Hiruzen answered, as the door opened, and in stepped two more men. One had long white hair and was dressed as a sage. The second man who was wearing a robe had pale skin, beady eyes and a mop of black hair.

"Afternoon, sensei." the white haired man greeted.

"We came as soon as we could." the black haired man said in a slithery voice.

"Jiraiya. Orochimaru." Hiruzen greeted them, as the two looked to Naruto.

"Hey, kid." Jiraiya greeted.

"And how're we today?" Orochimaru inquired.

"I'm great Orochimaru," he turned to Jiraiya, "Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya cringed, "Will you please not call me that?"

"It's your own fault for being caught peeping in the hot springs." Orochimaru reminded him, making his head drop in shame.

"Now that we're all here. We can begin," Hiruzen began, before turning to Naruto, "Naruto, I've received reports of you being seen with two dinosaurs. Is this true?"

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were confused, while Naruto started out worried, but remembered something, "I think you already know the answer to that don't you, Jiji?" he asked motioning to the crystal ball on the desk.

Hiruzen smirked, "You don't miss a thing, Naruto. Yes I have already seen you with them, as well what you did for the young Hyuga girl. Very brave of you."

"Thanks."

"But I will ask, where did those two come from?" the Hokage inquired.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." Naruto replied sounding unsure, until Oracle's voice came.

"Actually it's quite alright, Naruto."

The four looked around wondering where the voice came from, until Naruto looked into his pants pocket and pulled out a disc shaped device that projected the hologram of Oracle, "Greetings, Lord Third."

"Who're you?" Hiruzen gasped, while Jiraiya and Orochimaru were shocked.

"You may call me Oracle."

"Oracle, I didn't think you'd use that communication device you gave me last night so quickly." Naruto recalled, after leaving the base he was given a communication device to keep in contact with the program when not at the Transformer base.

"Megatron and Dinobot informed me of what they did for you today, and I figured the village leader would be informed of their sightings. So I felt it's best I talk to him myself." the program answered.

"Naruto, I think you have some explaining to do." Hiruzen said knowing this wasn't anything he was expecting.

"Allow me, sir." Oracle answered, as she began telling the Hokage, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru the story of the Transformers like it told Naruto the night before.

Needless to say in the end the three men were by far flabbergasted, "This is certainly unlike anything I've ever heard before in my life." Hiruzen began.

"That would definitely make a very interesting story." Jiraiya admitted.

"Indeed," Orochimaru agreed, as he looked out the window and up at the sky, "It seems we truly aren't alone in the universe."

"Oracle has given me full ownership of the maximals and the predacons," Naruto explained, "But I swear I would never use them to harm civilians. I just wanted to scare those three jerks a little."

"I'm not mad at that, Naruto. Believe me I felt it was admirable of you to protect her. After all being a ninja is about protecting comrades and friends." Hiruzen replied.

"So you won't force me to give them up?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"You were the one given them, and it's not my place to tell you how to use them."

"Thanks, Jiji."

"You're very welcome. But I'm afriad this isn't the only matter I called you here for."

Naruto was taken aback by this, and had to ask, "What else is there?"

"Naruto, I was instructed to keep this a secret form you until the time was right, but given the circumstances in the village it must be broken," The Hokage began, "The reason why the villagers have such contempt for you is because of something that happened many years ago."

"What happened?"

Jiraiya and Orochimaru looked down knowing how hard it was going to be for both Naruto and their sensei, "Many years ago our village was under attack by the nine tailed fox demon. A creature of immense power so enormous it could obliterate an entire village or more," the old man began, "But our Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze rose up and defended the village from it." he motioned to a row of pictures behind them depicting the four Hokages of the village.

The third picture was of Hiruzen himself, and the fourth one being of a young blonde haired man. Hiruzen continued, "Minato fought long and hard until eventually he defeated the demon saving our village from extinction. However, that was what we wanted the younger generation to believe. Because there was more that went on that night."

"How much more?" Oracle inquired, as I was cataloging all of the information being told.

"The Hokage didn't merely defeat the nine tailed fox. In actuality, he sealed away inside the body of a newborn baby born that night," Hiruzen explained, "That baby was you, Naruto."

Naruto stood in shock as this revelation was dropped on him, "Me? I have a demon sealed inside me?"

Hiruzen sighed knowing at this point he couldn't sugarcoat it or take it back, "Yes, Naruto."

"So everything the villagers say about me..."

"Stop right there, Naruto," Hiruzen stopped him, "Don't think for one minute what they say about you is true. You are not the demon itself. You are merely the container keeping it at bay."

"Even so, why did it have to be me?" Naruto asked in confusion, as he started getting emotional, "Why did I have to be the one?"

"Because the Hokage couldn't just pick any child to use as the vessel for the demon fox." Jiraiya spoke up, much to Orochimaru and Hiruzen's surprise.

"Why not?" Naruto asked sounding more confused than before.

"The Hokage couldn't just ask any of the civilians to give up their child to house a demon spirit. So he chose the only other option. His own child."

"His own? You mean the Fourth Hokage..."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, Naruto. Minato Namikaze was once my own student, but also your father."

"My father? The Fourth Hokage, my father?" Naruto asked in shock. Another thought crossed his mind, "Wait a minute, then who was my mom?"

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, whom you received your last name from." Orochimaru explained.

"Why didn't any of you tell me this even sooner?" Naruto asked in outrage.

"Minato and Kushina had many enemies, and it was for your own protection, but I'm sad to see how much this has backfired." Hiruzen sighed.

"So they left me with this burden to carry? Did they even care at all about me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course they did," Jiraiya assured them, "They looking forward to your birth more than anything. But then this turn of events happened taking your parents life."

"Minato wanted you to be seen as a hero, but that vision has failed to pass." Hiruzen added.

"Which is why our sensei has brought us here to talk to you about a proposition." Jiraiya said.

Naruto was curious, "What kind of proposition?"

Jiraiya explained, "Before you were born, your parents named me your godfather, and asked that I would train you to be a ninja as you got older. It's time I lived up to that promise now."

"You mean you can train me to be a ninja?" Naruto asked, as his attention was grabbed.

"Correct. However, we will be doing this outside the village for your safety, and so you can have a chance to see outside the village gates."

"Cool!"

"But keep in mind this would be a long trip, and we'd be away from the village for many years." Jiraiya noted.

"I don't care. I'd rather be anywhere else than here right now." Naruto answered.

"I agree," Oracle spoke up, "The villagers and the young will continue to avoid Naruto like the plague and do who knows what to him behind your backs if left unchecked. But with the maximals and predacons at his command he can use them to defend himself until he is properly trained to fight back. And with him working side by side with the Transformers will become a strong fighting force."

"That would be perfect." Naruto smiled.

"Then you accept the training trip, Naruto?" Hiruzen inquired.

"I do."

"Excellent. You will immediately. Just pack only the essential things and come back here, when your done."

"Ok. Oracle, let the guys know I'll be coming by, ok?"

"As you wish." Oracle ended the transmission, as Naruto headed out.

* * *

Sometime later after Naruto packed up, he was at the Transformers base speaking to the max's and preds, "So you're going on a training trip?" Rattrap inquired.

"That's right." Naruto confirmed.

"How long will you be gone?" Cheetor asked.

"Could be a couple of years."

"So you mean we won't be seeing you for who knows how long?" Scorponok asked sounding dismal.

"Not necessarily," Oracle spoke up, "While it's true Naruto won't be in the village for some time. You can still teleport to him, when he summons you. After all friendship and protection isn't all you are made for."

"That's right," Optimus confirmed, "We're also made to help train. So while Jiraiya is training Naruto in the art of the ninja. We can train him in our own ways."

"Oh, jeez. This is gonna be a quite a job." Rattrap said.

"Well, it's better than us laying about here doing nothing." Terrorsaur reminded him.

"Waspinator gets bored easily." the bug transformer buzzed.

"So in a sense it'll be like your traveling with me, and can explore the ninja land as well." Naruto added.

"Of course, you all can't travel together otherwise you'll stick out. And when any of you wish to return back, some of you can substitute should you also need use of the restoration chambers." Oracle explained.

"So it all works out." Megatron finished.

"Well, in that case let's make Naruto's training trip the experience he needs." Optimus told the others who agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Naruto said feeling happy he had them.

And so Naruto met with Jiraiya and the two proceeded to head off to see the ninja lands, where Naruto would also gain the experience he would need to become a great ninja.

**(And there you go. Naruto learned the truth about his parents, made a friend, and is now off to receive ninja training from Jiraiya, with the help of the Transformers as well. First big surprise of this story is I'm not making Orochimaru into a villain. Even though the series has made him out to be one of the worst villains in history of anime/manga, I think about just how much he's changed during the Fourth Great ninja war, and how currently he serves as an outside source to aid Konoha in the new series Boruto. So I want to see how well a good Orochimaru can be in my crossover. Plus to balance between Orochimaru and his goals and the Akatsuki is so stressful to juggle. I'll see you all around.)**


	3. Nature Lovers

**(And I'm back with another installment. Hope you enjoy it.)**

_It had been a year since Naruto left Konoha with Jiraiya for training. During the year Jiraiya had been teaching Naruto the beginner's stuff for those wishing to be ninja like chakra control and the basic transformation jutsu. Of course Jiraiya also had to make sure Naruto grew up with more than just the thoughts of being a ninja on his mind. He also taught Naruto some of the greater things in life to appreciate, like good food, and ladies, especially ladies._

_In fact Jiraiya loved taking advantage of having Naruto with him by showing him off to several ladies he would flirt with at various cafes, lodges, or pubs. The ladies would gush over Naruto's cuteness, while Jiraiya would enjoy them in his own way. Of course, Naruto had no idea at the time how to appreciate the opposite sex the way Jiraiya did, but he did like the fact the women weren't looking at him like he was a freak._

_Of course Jiraiya wasn't the only one supervising Naruto since departing Konoha. As promised by Oracle the maximals and predacons took turns traveling with the two, to either supervise Naruto when Jiraiya could not, as well as train Naruto to improve his strength and reflexes. And in the course of the year the two transformers groups rubbed off on Naruto, as he did to them._

* * *

One day down by a river, nine year old Naruto was busy training against Optimus, Megaton, Rhinox, and Tarantulus, while Jiraiya was in town getting his research done. Naruto was currently dodging blaster shots from Tarantulus and Rhinox.

"That's it, Naruto, move your feet." Rhinox instructed, as he kept shooting around Naruto making sure not to hit him fatally.

Naruto dodged the shots, before coming face to face with Optimus and Megatron who tried grabbing him, but using his speed was able to avoid getting grabbed by them for awhile. He was eventually caught in Megatron's T-Rex head arm and brought up to said Predacon.

"Well, I will say you've improved on not getting caught. By five minutes, but still an improvement."

"Thank you, Megatron." Naruto replied.

"Speed and Strength are part of the essentials to be a capable shinobi," Optimus noted, "And that's why we're training along side you."

"I understand, Optimus."

"I suggest we call it a day for now." Tarantulus suggested, before the four returned to beat mode.

Rhinox laid on the ground, "Boy it's a gorgeous day."

"It is pretty." Naruto admitted.

"Indeed," Came Oracle's voice, as she appeared through the communicator, "After a good work out you deserve to enjoy it."

"Thanks, Oracle."

"And I have a surprise for you, Naruto." the program continued, which grabbed the boys attention.

"A surprise? What is it?" he asked excitedly.

"I've decided to give you two more transformers to work with."

"Two?"

"Yes. I'm teleporting them from the base to your coordinates." Oracle explained, and in a matter of moments two creatures appeared before them.

Naruto looked and saw a White Tiger and a Peregrine Falcon, "Wow." Naruto marveled at them.

"Naruto, may I introduce you two the maximals, Tigatron and Airazor." Oracle introduced him.

"Sweet," Naruto said feeling impressed, "Though how did these two come to be? I through it was just the two teams that came to earth."

"Yes, but on board the Maximal ship were several stasis pods containing other transformers who had not been given life yet. Before the Axalon went down, they released the pods on board that landed in several spots on the planet. One by one each of those pods eventually scanned for organic life and gave birth to a new transformer," Oracle explained, "They either came out as a maximal, or if Megatron found one, he'd tamper with it by reprogramming it into a predacon."

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"Tigatron was one of the first to awaken, though due to some damage done to his pod he felt far more tiger than robot. He was regarded as a loner who was more connected to the Earth than any other Beast Warrior. He enjoys the planet's natural beauty and has often been concerned about the damage that the Transformers' battle is doing to it."

"Sounds like a real nature lover." Naruto noted.

Oracle continued, "When he woke he was unable to determine friend or foe, until he spotted the maximals and predacons fighting over his empty stasis pod. It was only when Megatron threatened him and the very animal he scanned for life he knew where his place was. Though he joined the maximals, he chose to instead remain in the wild feeling more at home there than on their ship. This of course made him a perfect scout and and infiltrator for his fellow maximals, but there was a time his connection to nature and his beast mode helped the maximals out of a tight spot."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, as the other four transformers listened as well despite having the memories of what happened.

"Naruto, do you remember why the maximals and predacons scanned for life upon arriving on the planet?"

"Yeah to protect themselves from energon radiation." Naruto recalled.

"Yes, however they also couldn't spend a long time in beast mode because that caused Optimus, Rattrap, Cheetor, Rhinox, and Dinobot to give into their beast-like behaviors making them think they were the animals they scanned the life of."

"How did that happen?" Naruto wondered.

"During a battle, the preds stole a device from the Maximal ship that allowed them to remain in robot mode on board with no threat from the energon radiation. Without that device, they were vulnerable to the energon radiation, and had to remain in beast mode for awhile. And as the days passed the five ended up succumbing to their animal minds, until Tigatron found them and with his wise words of accepting their beast modes are a part of them was able to bring them back online and take the fight back to the predacons."

"Wicked." Naruto smiled.

"Yes. At first the maximals believed their beast modes were just a form of protection, but they accepted they're more than that and were able to utilize their beast modes in conjuncture with their fighting tactics."

Naruto nodded in while committing it to memory, before looking at the eagle, "And what about that one? Airazor, was it?"

"Yes," Oracle confirmed, "When her stasis pod was damaged upon landing, it took Rhinox's genius to bring her online, along with Cheetor offering up a component of his for her to temporary use. Calm and confident, but also adventurous and brave, with a healthy supply of dry humor. Her aerial skill in either mode, incredibly sharp eyesight, and steady aim make her a dangerous opponent. Much like Tigatron she chose to remain in the wild having grown fond of the planet's beauty, while also chose to keep an eye on Tigatron. For more reasons than one." Oracle winked, much to Naruto's confusion.

"This pair is quite a team, I assure you, Naruto. And while Tigatron helped the maximals deal with their beast modes, Airazor's mission was to retrieve the device the predacons stole. These two additions will further your training process as well as help you when needing places to be scouted." the program continued.

"Very useful," Naruto admitted, before turning to the maximals and commanded, "Tigatron! Airazor! Awaken!"

At Naruto's command, the two maximals shifted into robot mode and yawned, "At last we are online." Tigatron told Airazor."

"About time too." Airazor agreed.

"Welcome back into the fold, old friends." Optimus greeted.

"Good to be back, Optimus." Tigatron greeted the maximal leader.

"We've missed you." Airazor said, as she hugged Rhinox much to his embarrassment.

Tigatron turned to Magatron and Tarantulus, "Including you guys." the two preds nodded in thank you.

"We have so much to catch up on, but first let me introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki." Optimus showed the two the boy.

Tigatron got down to Naruto's level, and offered his hand, "Very nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto shook his hand, "Thanks. I heard a lot about you and Airazor from Oracle. Nature lovers from the sounds of it." he snickered.

"What can we say? We like the outdoors." Airazor answered with a shrug.

"Naruto is our master now." Tarantulus explained.

"Master?" the two Maximals asked in surprise.

"While technically, I am your master. Just think of me as a good friend... That you obey." Naruto snarked, as Tigatron and Airazor groaned.

"You'll get used to it." Rhinox assured them.

"Hey, I'm back!" came Jiraiya's voice, as he walked over, "Hey, Naruto. How's your workout been... Going?" he asked, before stopping and saw the two new faces.

"Hey, Ero-sennin." Naruto greeted, as Jiraiya groaned, while the transformers minus Tigatron and Airazor chuckled.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Jiraiya shouted, while ruffling the boys head.

"Hey, at least I didn't say it in public!" Naruto shouted back.

Jiraiya calmed himself before continuing, "So you mind introducing me to your new friends?"

"Right. This is Tigatron and Airazor," Naruto began, "Guys, this is my sensei, Jiraiya."

"And you call him, Ero-senin?" Tigatron asked.

"Nickname." Naruto smirked, only to get hit on the head by Jiraiya.

"Ahem, just ignore that last part," Jiraiya spoke to the two, before eying Airzaor. More specifically her bodily figure, "Well, you look like a maximal that keeps herself in shape."

"Uh, thank you." Airazor said feeling the awkwardness.

"Your welcome. By the way, ever thought of having a book character be based off you before?" the sage offered, while Naruto face palmed himself.

* * *

That night, as Jiraiya was asleep at the camp, Naruto was sitting by a tree with Tigatron in beast mode laying at his side, "Enjoy the beauty of nature, Naruto, in both day and night."

"I am." Naruto admitted, as he looked up at the night sky seeing all the stars were out.

"You know if you concentrate and clear your mind you can hear and feel what nature is feeling." the white tiger explained.

"Really?" the boy asked curiously.

"Yes. But you must really concentrate and open up to it."

Naruto taking Tigatron's words to heart closed his eyes and concentrated letting nothing else distract him. As he started blocking out all distractions, he could feel the wind blow, but could also hear it as if it was singing.

"I hear the wind." he spoke, while still keeping his eyes closed.

"And what is it telling you?" Tigatron inquired.

"I don't understand. Oh, now I lost it." Naruto groaned, as he lost concentration.

Tigatron could only laugh, "Well, communicating with nature isn't so easy."

"You seemed to have it down." Naruto noted.

"While I am not the original Tigatron, I do have his memories and experiences. Plus being part beast and spending plenty of time in the wild made it easier for me."

"Will I one day be able to communicate with nature the way you do one day?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Maybe some day. You never know," Tigatron answered, "For now. Let's get you back to camp. You need some sleep."

"Right." Naruto said, as he hopped on Tigatron's back, as the white tiger took the boy back to the campsite.

**(And there you go. So far it's just been a year since Naruto left the village and now he has two new maximals under his command. I'll jump ahead another two years drawing it closer to the set age for when he graduates the academy. Also I'm not going to make Naruto hide the maximals and predacons from people otherwise what's the point of him having them if he keeps them a secret. I'll see you all next time.)**


	4. The Insect Preds

**(Here I am once again with my next installment for you all.)**

One night in a village, twelve year old Naruto was currently a top a building doing some exercises with a dozen copies of himself. Off to the side was Jiraiya, Optimus, Megatron, Rattrap, and Terrorsaur. Optimus spoke to the toad sage, "That shadow clone jutsu you taught Naruto will certainly be useful to him not only in combat but training as well."

"Yes, some ninja who know this technique don't quite grasp of how much it can help in physical training." Jiraiya confirmed.

"And because of his high chakra reserves he can create this many clones, and even more. Yessss." Megatron put in.

"Dealing with one Naruto is one thing, but more is an outright nightmare." Rattrap groaned.

"Oh, quit your bellyaching." Terrorsaur scoffed.

After Naruto and his clones completed their exercises, the real one dispelled the clones and he sighed in relief, "That felt good," he turned to his spectators, "So you think we should head back in now?"

"A moment, Naruto," came Oracle's voice as, her hologram appeared out of the communicator, "As you know it's been years since you and Master Jiraiya left Konoha on this training trip."

"Yeah. So?" the boy asked.

"And you're aware that it is almost time for you both to return to the village. Before that I wish to put two more transformers under your command." Oracle said.

"Really? Who am I getting this time?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I am transporting them now." the A.I answered, as two creatures appeared before them.

One of them looked like a giant black widow spider, and the second was a giant fire ant. Naruto looked the two over before speaking to Oracle, "More insects? Tarantulus and Waspinator are buggy enough."

Rattrap laughed, while falling backwards and kicked his legs, "Oh, that's a good one, Naruto!" the other three transformers next to him shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Naruto, may I present to you the Predacons, BlackArachnia and Inferno." Oracle introduced him.

Naruto raised a brow, "Preds must really love the insect look."

"Not all of them." Megatron reminded the boy.

"So what're their stories?" Naruto asked the program.

"Well, as you know several stasis pods fell from the Maximal's ship upon landing on the planet. Tigatron and Airazor awoken as Maximals, but two pods were founded by the Predacons," she began, "Tarantulus discovered a pod and discovered a black widow spider nearby devouring another spider. Inspired by this, he reprogrammed the transformer as a Predacon and made it scan the DNA of said Black Widow and thus BlackArachnia emerged. Though when Tarantulus introduced her to Megatron, the Predacon leader questioned the choice in beast mode and felt Tarantulus had ulterior motives. But he disregarded it because all that mattered to him was that she was a Predacon."

"So how was she as part of Team Pred?" Naruto inquired.

"Despite being a sultry femme fatale, she was smart, sly, and dangerous. Like Terrorsaur, she was also a rebellious soldier if she saw the perfect opportunity to take something for herself. If there was one thing she valued most was her independence and freedom. And would rather be deactivated than be a slave."

Jiraiya whistled, "Sounds like that girl knows exactly what she wants."

"What sort of things has BlackArachnia done as forms of treachery to the Predacons?" Naruto asked Oracle.

"Aside from leaving her fellow Predacon soldiers hanging to save her own spark, she also took control of a floating island called the Brigadoon and used it's defenses to attack the Maximals. Fortunately for them Tigatron destroyed the energy source causing it to crash. She even made several alliances with Tarantulus who was also scheming behind Megatron for his own reasons."

Naruto looked to BlackArachnia, "You weren't kidding when you said she was dangerous," he turned to Inferno, "And this guy. Inferno was it?"

"Correct. This Predacon however was different from the other ones mostly because of his mindset." Oracle explained.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"When Tarantulus and BlackArachnia were sent to recover it, they were able to reprogram the transformer into a Predacon, but it had already scanned for organic life. Tarantulus was hoping to make another spider out of it."

"You don't say?" Naruto asked, while crossing his arms.

"When Inferno awoke, he saw the two spider bots and attacked them for invading his 'colony'."

"Colony?"

"Though he was a Predacon, his beast mode dominated his logic circuits making him think he was more ant than transformer."

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not. After being blown by the Maximals, and the destruction of his stasis pod which he referred to as his colony he joined the Predacons and referred to Megatron as his Queen, before switching to The Royalty. Though with mind of an ant, his loyalty to Megatron was unquestionable even willing to go on suicide missions, and would eventually become Megatron's second in command replacing Scorponok."

"Replacing Scorponok as second in command?" Naruto asked in shock, "But why would that happen?"

"A story for another time, Naruto. Now then, you know the routine." Oracle answered.

Naruto nodded and spoke to the two Predacons, "BlackArachnia! Inferno! Awaken!" And upon command, the two insect transformers shifted into robot mode.

"Finally. I thought I'd never come back online." BlackArachnia began.

"Indeed. It seems we are finally needed once again." Inferno noted.

"Right you are, Inferno." Megatron answered, as he and the other four Transformers approached

"Megatron. Optimus." BlackArachnia gasped at the two leaders.

"My Royalty." Inferno bowed to Megatron.

"Yes-yes, I know. Though I am no longer the only Royalty you serve. That goes for you too BlackArachnia." Megatron answered.

"What do you mean?" the lady Predacon asked.

"Meet Naruto." the Predacon leader motioned to said boy.

"This kid is our leader?" BlackArachnia asked skeptically.

"I find this also questionable, sir." Inferno admitted.

"You doubt I am a capable leader?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Nothing personal, kid. But I'm just not seeing it." BlackArachnia answered.

Naruto squinted, until they heard screaming down below. They looked at the edge of the building to see the town was being ransacked by a mob of bandits.

"Well, this night just turned interesting." Rattrap said.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, "May I?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Go ahead and have a little fun."

"Thanks," he turned to the transformers, "Ready to stretch your robot legs?"

"I could use it." BlackArachnia admitted, as they jumped down from the building and landed on the ground.

"First thing we need to do is grab their attention," Naruto began, as he turned to BlackArachnia, "Think you can cause a diversion?"

"Watch and learn." the spider woman answered, as she did her job.

* * *

As several bandits continue to loot from shops and homes, they suddenly heard a whistle sound. They looked over and saw a feminine figure peeking out from behind a building, "Hey, boys." she flirted, and the bandits couldn't help but be attracted to her charm. She motioned them to come follow her, and they did.

As they came to the corner of the building they looked and suddenly got caught in a web net courtesy of the Black Widow Predacon. BlackArachnia and the others came out and looked down at the captives, "That was too easy." BlackArachnia boasted.

"Maybe for them, Legs. But we ain't done yet." Rattrap motioned to several more bandits at large.

"We'll split up and take them." Naruto ordered, as they split up.

Optimus and Megatron took out a couple of bandits, while Rattrap spotted a wagon carrying many big logs. Smirking he blasted at the restraints causing the logs to roll out and ended up hitting the back of the bandits feet making them fall back, "Watch your steps." he chuckled.

Terrorsaur flew around shooting at several bandits who were scrambling for cover, until they met BlackArachnia who used her eight spider legs to shoot at them forcing them to retreat back.

"Hurry, to the wagon!" one of the bandits told the others as they ran for a wagon only for it to suddenly catch fire causing the reigns to keep the horse in place to break allowing it to gallop away.

The bandits saw Inferno standing close by while holding his fire gun, "I'm sorry, but your chariot will not be waiting for you tonight." the Ant Predacon spoke.

"What the hell are these things?" one of the bandits asked another.

"Freaks is what they are!" he answered.

"Excuse me?" came Naruto's voice, as the bandits spun around to see him approach, "No one calls my friends freaks."

"What're you going to do about it kid?" one of the bandits mocked, making the others laugh in mockery.

Naruto smirked, "Oh, I was hoping you'd ask." he formed a hand sign, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" he summoned multiple clones who stood ready.

The bandits were taken aback by this, and suddenly felt nervous, until the lead one spoke, "Get them!"

The bandits attacked the group of Naruto's who used their Taijutsu skills to disarm and taken down the bandits one by one.

Later on all the bandits were tied up by BlackArachnia's webbing and left in the center of town, before they were eventually picked up by Anbu from the nearest ninja village.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and the transformers watched from atop a roof, as Naruto spoke to BlackArachnia, "So, what did you think?"

BlackArachnia smiled, "Not bad, Naruto. A girl could get used to fighting along side you."

Inferno got down on one knee and bowed his head to the blonde, "I also pledge my loyalty to you, My Queen." Naruto face palmed, as Jiraiya and the other Transformers laughed.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto while thinking about how far he's come since he began training with him, and thought to himself, 'Oracle is right. Naruto is just about ready to return and become the ninja is was always meant to be.'

**(And there you go. Now BlackArachnia and Inferno are under Naruto's command. And next time he returns to Konoha and enrolls midway into the ninja academy so he could graduate and become an official ninja of his home village.)**


	5. Return to Konoha

**(And I've returned with another chapter. Naruto shall return to the village and is prepared to enroll at the academy late in order to become an official shinobi.)**

One morning outside the gates, two figures were approaching. One of them was Jiraiya, and the second was Naruto who was thirteen years old. His attire includes blue foot sandals, red cargo pants and a purple short sleeved shirt. Tied around his forehead to conceal the microchip was an orange bandanna.

They walked into the village, as Naruto looked around, "Five years since I left, and it doesn't look like anything's changed."

"Things do change, Naruto," Jiraiya assured him, "They may not always appear to have, but things do change."

"If you say so." Naruto replied, as they continued on.

As they walked through the village, Naruto took in all the sights, while noticing several civilians took notice of him and squinted suspiciously at him. Naruto paid them no mind, as he just kept on walking with Jiraiya to the Administration building.

When they were permitted into the Hokage's office, they saw the Third and Orochimaru inside waiting for them.

"We're back, sensei." Jiraiya greeted.

"It's good to see you both again." Hiruzen greeted with a smile.

"You've really grown, Naruto." Orochimaru noticed.

"Thanks. But the training I underwent was brutal. Ero-sennin may be a perv, but when he goes sensei he ain't easy." Naruto explained, as Jiraiya smirked.

"Well you now know how to defend yourself in a situation," Hiruzen began, "But in order to become a fully recognized shinobi you must pass the academy exam like all the others."

"Do I have to start from the bottom?" Naruto asked, "Because with my training over the last couple of years puts me way ahead of the first year stuff."

"Not to worry. I'll make sure to have you set up with all the others." the Hokage assured.

"Arigato. Now can we talk about my living arrangements? Because there's no way I'm going to be living in that tiny apartment again."

"Actually, Naruto. Oracle has contacted me and said you should come to the Transformers lab ASAP." the old man explained.

"Huh?" Naruto raised a brow wondering what all this was about.

* * *

Later on, Naruto was leading Jiraiya to the spot where he discovered the entrance to the lab. After finding the elevator the two entered and went down into the ground.

When they entered the lab they saw the lights were out, "Lights on!" Naruto ordered, and as soon as the lights came on...

"Surprise!"

Naruto and Jiraiya looked around the lab seeing the Maximals and Predacons that were active and in robot mode had decorated the lab for a homecoming party.

"Welcome back to the lab, Naruto." Oracle said, as its image appeared on screen.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, while walking around.

"It's your homecoming party." Cheetor explained.

"For me?"

"Well, duh." Rattrap replied.

"We've been setting this up all day while you and Jiraiya were on your way back to the village." Optimus explained.

"Wow. Thanks, guys." Naruto smiled.

"And we've also added more to the lab." Terrorsaur put in.

"Let us give you the grand tour, my liege." Inferno offered.

The transformers showed Naruto around, who noticed they set up extra space apart from the lab. There was a dining room, a lounge room, a training room, a bathroom, and a bedroom for the boy. Naruto looked around seeing the lab now had everything he needed for every day life.

"What do you think?" Waspinator asked.

"It's perfect. This is much better than where I had to live in the past. And it'll be nice sleeping in an actual bedroom after doing nothing but camping out and staying at inns so much."

"We're glad to see you're pleased with these new arrangements." Tigatron said.

"Alright enough warm cuddles, let's party!" Rattrap cheered. Naruto smiled, as he and Jiraiya joined in the celebration of being home in the village.

When nighttime came the Transformers went into stasis for the night, while Naruto was in his new bedroom laying atop his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought, 'Tomorrow I start the academy. Wonder who I'll see there?" he pondered about it before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto got up and got ready before heading up top and walked to the ninja academy. When he arrived, he saw others going inside and followed along before a Chunin with a scar across the bridge of his nose stopped him.

"Excuse me, are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I am." Naruto answered, while keeping on guard in case he was one of those biased pricks.

"Good. I'm Iruka Umino. I will be your instructor for your time learning with us." the Chunin continued.

"Good to know." the boy replied.

"My classroom is right in there. Go on ahead and I'll be in momentarily." Iruka instructed.

"Ok." and so Naruto entered the classroom to see multiple students his age sitting down at the desks, or standing about gossiping.

Naruto peered around so far not recognizing anybody, until a familiar meek voice spoke up, "Naruto, is that you?"

Upon hearing that voice say his name, he looked to the side and saw a familiar pale eyed girl with short blue hair, "Hinata?"

"Yes." she confirmed.

"Well, this is a small world." Naruto said happily, as he embraced the girl who blushed, but returned the gesture.

"It's so good to see you." she said happily.

"It's good to see you too." Naruto replied, before breaking the hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long." Hinata began.

"I've been outside the village undergoing training." Naruto explained.

"Hey, you!" came a boys voice.

Naruto looked back and saw three boys that got Hinata frowning. Naruto spoke to them, "Yes?"

"You got a lot of nerve coming here after sicking your pets on us years ago." one of them told Naruto.

Naruto raised a brow as he looked the three over, "Do I know you three?"

The trio of boys face faulted before one of them shouted, "What do you mean do you know us?!"

"Sorry, but I only remember people who actually matter to me. And quite frankly your faces aren't ringing any bells. Guess that means you three weren't worth remembering." Naruto continued to brush them off.

The three got angrier, until Naruto spoke up, "Wait, now I remember," the boys were curious as to what he had to say, "You're the three spineless dicks who have to pick on girls just to feel good about themselves." he said knowing exactly who they were.

"Hey!" the three shouted.

"You three are here at the academy?" Naruto asked in disbelief, "Why do you three wanna be ninjas? Just so you can have the authority to push others around?"

"No!" they answered.

"Lies, that's all they want." Hinata spoke to Naruto.

"Thought so." Naruto said.

"Shut up, Hyuga!" one of the boys spoke to Hinata.

"Why don't you?!" Hinata argued back.

"Alright, we're gonna..." before the three could take a step close, Iruka barged in.

"You're gonna what?!" he inquired.

The trio stopped and looked scared, "Iruka-sensei." they winced.

"You three to your seats now!" he ordered, and the three went to their seats without question. Hinata followed, as the instructor spoke up, "Now then. Good morning, class."

"Good morning, sensei." The students greeted.

"Now then, before we begin today's lesson, I'd like you all to join me in welcoming a new student who will be joining you in the rest of the semester."

This got the students confused, as a pink haired girl spoke up, "But, sensei, the semester is just about up and we're getting a new classmate."

"I know it's on short notice, Sakura. But it was by order of the Hokage," Iruka explained, before turning to Naruto, "Everyone, meet Naruto Uzumaki. Now what do we say?"

"Welcome!" the students greeted.

"Arigato. I look forward to learning what I don't already know for however long this semester is left." Naruto replied.

Suddenly a boy with a dog resting on his head spoke up, "How can he even be in the same rank as us if he hasn't even started the academy at the time we did?"

"Well, Kiba, I'm sure Naruto has an answer for that. Don't you, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, I do. You see I've been on travel with a personal instructor for the past couple of years training me in the art of the ninja. Basically what you learned here I've already learned from him. Possibly even more. Basically I'm just here to take the final test so I can get official recognition."

"Alright, Naruto, go take whatever seat is available." Iruka instructed, as Naruto took a vacant seat right next to Hinata who looked happy to have him beside her. With Naruto seated, Iruka began his lesson.

* * *

Later on the class was brought outside for sparring sessions. Naruto watched as several students were selected two each to spar with each other using their basic ninja moves. Whenever two girls were selected to spar with each other, Naruto noticed they were more or less showing off while trying to get the attention of a certain raven black haired boy.

"Naruto!" Iruka called, as he got up and walked over, "Your opponent will be Sasuke Uchiha."

At that moment the black haired boy got up, as more than half the female students were cheering like raging fan girls, much to the irritation of several of the boys.

The boys Sasuke stood before Naruto, who spoke, "So, it's Sasuke, huh?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." he answered.

"I see. Well, this should be a challenge." Naruto smirked, as the two got ready.

"Hajime!" Iruka announced, and the two boys engaged.

So Naruto and Sasuke engaged with both boys using Taijutsu. Each one was surprising the other with every move and dodge they made pushing the other past their limits and encouraging them to fight harder and smarter. Several of the students were also impressed by Naruto's performance, especially since this was the first time they ever saw Sasuke actually struggle. The girls however just kept ranting Sasuke's name cheering him on while booing Naruto.

This didn't distract the boys who just ignored them and continued to spar. The two fought right down to it and ended tripping each other off their feet. The two laid next to each other, and Naruto spoke, "You're good."

Sasuke smiled, "You too. I haven't had a spar this challenging ever."

"Same." Naruto admitted.

"Come on, boys. Up you go." Iruka said, as he took them by the hands and pulled them to their feet.

"So what happens now?" a pineapple style haired boy asked.

"Well, Shikamaru, I'm gonna declare this match a tie." Iruka answered.

"What?!" the girls shouted and started protesting.

"Alright, that's enough. Everyone back inside." Iruka said, as he headed back.

Before Naruto could follow, the girls confronted Naruto, with Sakura speaking to him, "Sensei may have called it a draw, but we all know Sasuke would've won."

"And how do you figure that?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms.

"Because Sasuke's the best." A blonde haired pony tailed girl answered.

"That, we can agree on, Ino-Pig." Sakura replied, making Ino frown.

"You girls sicken me." Naruto frowned.

"What was that?" Sakura asked irked.

"If you have time to make fools of yourselves by trying to impress someone who's not interested in your pathetic attempts t make an impression, then you girls are going to turn out to be lousy kunoichi's." Naruto said.

"Why you!" Sakura was about ready to punch Naruto, who grabbed hold of her fist and spun around her putting her foot to her back while pulling her held arm back.

"You shouldn't try to punch someone who was able to match the top student in class." Naruto warned Sakura who was shocked at being subdued like this.

Naruto let her go and spoke, "Try that again and I may not be tempted to hit you back. And that goes for the rest of you wannabes." he told them before following the others back inside.

As Naruto walked, Sasuke walked close, "I've tried to hammer it into them like that before, but they thought I was playing hard to get."

"Some girls are just delusional." Naruto sighed.

"Still, I commend you for putting up such a fight. We should spar more often." Sasuke smirked.

"I'd like that." Naruto admitted.

* * *

After school, several students were on their way home while some were meeting up with their parents outside the building. As Naruto walked to try and avoid them, one woman spotted him and spoke to Iruka, "Iruka-san!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Iruka asked knowing he wasn't going to enjoy listening.

"Why is that boy here at the academy?" the woman pointed accusingly at Naruto.

"It ain't nice to point." Naruto scowled her way.

"Because he's a new student here." Iruka explained.

"Well, I just hope he won't do anything to stand in the way of my child becoming a shinobi." the woman continued to act all high and mighty.

Naruto just walked past her before muttering to himself but sounded loud enough for her to hear, "Bitch!"

"What did you say to me?!" the woman shouted at Naruto.

"What, are you hard at hearing?" Naruto asked dryly.

The woman just got so angry she was about to strike Naruto only to feel something press into her back making her stop. It was Inferno pointing his weapon right into the woman's back. The sight of him got everyone close to back away, while the woman glanced back at who had her at weapon point.

"No one touches the Royalty while I'm around." Inferno warned the woman.

"Inferno, stand down," Naruto ordered, "Trash like this isn't worth it."

Inferno lowered his weapon and stood at Naruto side, "Come, my liege, let's go someplace else."

"Let's." Naruto agreed, as the two walked off leaving everyone surprised.

As Naruto and Inferno walked, the boy spoke to the Predacon, "How long were you there?"

"Oracle has made it our mission to keep an eye on you at the academy during and after just in case you were to need our assistance," Inferno began, "And after that retched woman tried to strike you I felt the need to come to your aid. After all you shouldn't have to dirty your hands to a common villager."

"Well, thanks. But like I said, I can handle trash like that."

"Of course. So how was your day at the academy?" the Predacon inquired.

"It was good for the most part. But I'm gonna be dealing with listening to half the girls complain and whine about one of my fellow classmates, but overall I can deal."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Yes." Naruto smiled, until he saw Hinata. He walked over and spoke, "Hinata!"

Hinata looked over and smiled, "Hi, Naruto."

"Why we go someplace and catch up?" he offered.

"Sure."

Naruto turned to the Ant Transformer, "Go on back to base, Inferno."

"As you wish." Inferno saluted before taking off, before Naruto and Hinata continued on.

They found Ichiraku ramen which brought joy to Naruto, as well as the chef and his daughter who were glad to see him again. As the two ate, they both were catching up on lost time.

"So you did what I said and not let others put you down because you have a kind heart?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes. My father no longer looks at me with disappointment. But unfortunately there are still others who haven't changed their opinion about me," she said looking dismal but brushed it off, "But I'm not giving into belittlement anymore."

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

"So that Inferno was another one of your 'friends'?" she inquired.

"Yeah. During my traveling he was given to me, but he has a habit of referring to me with titles of nobility. The worst is when he refers to me as Queen." Naruto said with a shake of his head.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle, "That is a little funny."

"I guess, but I shouldn't be surprised since there are no Kings in terms of an ant colony." the boy said.

Hinata looked at Naruto, "I really hope we both do well and graduate from the academy together."

"So do I." Naruto agreed, as the two continued to enjoy their ramen, while unaware Rattrap, Cheetor, and Waspinator were watching them from a tree in robot mode.

"The kid's got himself a real friend there." Rattrap said.

"Yeah. And it's good too." Cheetor agreed.

"Waspinator thinks Naruto going to be just fine." Waspinator buzzed.

**(And there you go. Naruto's back and ready to become a full on shinobi. I'm not going to turn Sasuke the way the series made him out to be because I'm bored with writing him that way. And for the Transformers. Most of the time they will be in robot mode but switch to beast mode should they need to use their animals senses or abilities. See you all later.)**


	6. Finals and Night Mission

**(I'm back guys. Hope you're all staying strong, healthy, and safe during this pandemic. I sure am. I hope you enjoy the chapter.)**

Not long after Naruto started attending the academy just to officially graduate to become a real shinobi, all the students pretty much got used to him. Guys like Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji were real close to the boy, Kiba developed a rivalry with Naruto wanting to be better than him, Hinata grew very close to him, while half the rest of the female students loathed him for almost beating Sasuke even if it was a draw.

Every day when Naruto went to the academy he was always accompanied by either a Maximal or a Predacon in case any adult tried anything smart with him. Currently, as Naruto walked to the academy he was accompanied by Cheetor.

"Well, today's the day of the graduation exam, Naruto. You excited?" Cheetor asked the boy.

"I won't deny I am hyped," Naruto admitted, "This is what I've been training all my life for."

"And it's about to pay off." Cheetor smiled, as they entered the building.

As they walked into the classroom, they greeted the usual guys, "Shikamaru, Chouji."

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru greeted with a yawn.

"Hi, Cheetor." Chouji greeted.

"Hey, you guys." the Maximal greeted them.

The two turned to Sasuke who was sitting down, "Hey, Sasuke." Naruto greeted.

"Hey." the boy replied.

"Good morning, Naruto. Cheetor." Hinata greeted.

"Good morning, Hinata." they greeted.

Soon all the rest of the students were gathered, as Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom, "Good morning, students." Iruka greeted.

"Good morning, senseis!" they answered.

"I hope you're all prepared, because today we'll get to see if you're ready to become full fledged shinobi." Mizuki began with a smile.

Iruka continued, "Pass your exam, and you will be given one of these." Iruka motioned to his headband.

"Now let's get started." Mizuki finished.

And so everyone formed a line, as Cheetor watched from the side. Each student was called up into another room where they would be taking their final exam before both Iruka and Mizuki.

"Hinata Hyuga!" Iruka called.

Hinata gasped, before calming down and started walking, "Hey, Hinata." Naruto spoke grabbing her attention, "I believe in you."

Hinata smiled with boosted confidence, "Thank you, Naruto." and with that she went in. Naruto waited, as he started listening to several of the girls ask Sasuke if he believed in any of them hoping to get confidence boost as well. Not that they needed it for what it really mattered.

When Hinata came out she had her headband in hand and a bright smile on her face. Naruto nodded knowing she had what it took.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto hearing his name, started walking forward, until Cheetor spoke up, "Naruto!" Naruto looked back at Cheetor who gave him a thumbs up, "You got this!" Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement before heading into the other room.

As the blonde stood before Iruka and Mizuki, the instructor with the scar spoke, "Naruto, your final exam will be the following. You must make a perfectly good transformation jutsu, and make at least two clones."

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"That's it." Iruka confirmed.

"Well, as you wish." Naruto formed a hand sign and in a poof of smoke stood in the form of Iruka.

"My, it's like looking into a mirror, isn't it, Iruka?" Mizuki humored his fellow instructor who nodded, and spoke.

"Very good, Naruto. Now to make at least two clones."

"Sensei, do they have to be normal clones?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, not necessarily. Do you have something in mind?" Iruka asked.

"I do. Let me show you." Naruto said, as he formed hand signs, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" in two poofs of smoke stood two more Naruto'.

The two Chunin were surprised at this, until Iruka spoke, "Naruto, those are..."

"Fully fleshed shadow clones? I know." Naruto answered.

"But that's a jonin level technique, and it takes a lot of chakra," Mizuki noted, while thinking deeply, 'No doubt due to the fact he's the nine tails.'

"Lucky for me, I have plenty of reserves for it," Naruto replied, "So do I pass or what?"

Iruka after coming out of his stupor smiled, "Congratulations, Naruto. You passed."

"Yes!" Naruto pump a fist.

When Naruto came out, the students noticed this, and while some like Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji were glad for him, others didn't think too highly about it feeling they'd be just as successful.

Cheetor went over to Naruto and spoke, "Awesome job, Naruto."

"Thanks, Cheetor," Naruto said before looking at the head band. He turned away from the others to remove his normal headwear, and tied his new Konoha shinobi headband on to cover the microchip which allows him to control the Transformers, "How does it look?"

"Just right for you." Cheetor answered, as the two fist bumped.

* * *

Afterward, every student in Iruka's class had passed their final exam. And outside they were meeting with their families who were congratulating them on their success, while Sasuke decided to just head for home. Naruto looked around as if expecting someone, a voice spoke up.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked over and saw Hinata standing with her father Hiashi Hyuga, and her little sister Hanabi, "Hi, Hinata. Lord Hyuga." he greeted.

"Hello, Naruto." Hiashi greeted him.

"Naruto!" Hanabi cheered, as she ran over and hugged the boy.

"Easy, Hanabi! One day those charging hugs of yours could become a lethal weapon." Naruto joked.

"I'm so glad for you and big sister," Hanabi said, before turning to Cheetor, "Cheetor!" she hugged the Maximal, who got down to her level and hugged her back.

"Good to see you, Hanabi." he said.

"This is a proud-proud day," Hiashi began. Thanks to Naruto encouraging Hinata, the girl trained harder and proved her father she was not weak or a lost cause as he believed she was. That in turn helped Hiashi drop the cold expression he's always displayed to show his humanity, and that he truly cared about his family, "I have faith both you and Hinata will go far and do great things as shinobi."

"Thank you, Father." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks, sir." Naruto said gladly.

"Hey, hope we're not too late!" came another voice.

Naruto, Cheetor, and the Hyuga's looked and saw Jiraiya and Orochimaru walking over, "Ero-sennin! Orochimaru!" Naruto called as he ran over to the two.

Naruto remembered Orochimaru for being not only a student of the Third Hokage like Jiraiya, but also one of the Legendary Sannin and select few adults who treated him like a person.

"My-My, Naruto. Something's different about you." Orochimaru teased.

"Wonder what it is?" Jiraiya teased along.

"Guys!"

The men chuckled, as Jiraiya spoke, "Congratulations, kid."

"We're all so proud of you." Orochimaru added.

"Thanks, you guys." Naruto replied, as Cheetor spoke.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's head back and show the others."

"Yeah. See ya later, you two." Naruto bid the adults farewell, as he and Cheetor headed home.

* * *

Later on at the base, Naruto was partying with the Maximals, Predacons, and Oracle who were overjoyed at Naruto's success.

Optimus grabbed a glass of a beverage, and raised it, "I propose a toast," he began, as the other Transformers raised their own glasses, "To Naruto. May you grow into a fine shinobi from this moment on."

"Well done, kid." Rattrap commended him.

"This is indeed a momentous occasion, yessss." Megatron said.

"Congratulations, Naruto," Oracle began, "This small step is still a leap forward for you to reach your dreams."

"Thanks, Oracle. Thanks, everyone. And now that I am a shinobi, I'll be needing all of you to help me in any way possible."

"You know you can count on us, Naruto." Scorponok assured him.

"Our loyalties are to you, my liege." Inferno bowed his head.

Naruto smiled at his Transformer friends, knowing things would be all right as long as they work together.

* * *

When nighttime came, Naruto was about to head for bed, until an alarm sounded. He quickly rushed to the computer console, "Oracle, what's going on?"

"An intruder has tripped a censor in the forest, Naruto. They're coming from the vault which contains the village's forbidden jutsu scrolls." the A.I answered.

"Have you got a visual on the intruder?"

"Indeed so." Oracle answered, as security footage was pulled up.

Naruto watched as a figure snuck into the vault, and came out with a big scroll. The boy squinted while studying the intruder, before he got a closer look and saw he had short white hair, and a face he'd recognize.

"No way! That's Mizuki sensei!" he gasped.

"Your sensei has just stolen a scroll containing who knows how many types of forbidden jutsus." Oracle began.

"We gotta stop him. Send a message to the old man." he ordered.

"What about you?"

Naruto smirked, "I'm gonna show this traitor not to mess with Konoha." he pressed a red button which awakened his Maximal and Predacons from their pods.

The two groups groaned, as Waspinator buzzed, "Who woke Waspinator from his beauty sleep?"

"What time is it?" Terrorsaur groaned.

"Can't a rodent get a little sleep around here." Rattrap groaned.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Optimus asked in concern.

"Transformers, we got a job to do." Naruto told them, as they were curious.

Out in the village forest, Mizuki was jumping from tree to tree making sure nobody was following him, "All I have to do is get out of the village, meet up at the rendezvous, and claim my reward."

As Mizuki jumped to another tree, Gorilla Optimus swung in and snatched the scroll from him. Mizuki landed on the tree and looked out, "The scroll!" he frowned, and tried to go after Optimus.

Before he could reach the swinging gorilla, he ended up landing in a giant web that didn't seem natural, "What the hell?!"

he looked around and saw Tarantulus and BlackArachnia in spider mode climbing close to him which freaked him out. But he wasn't going to let them know that.

"Don't think I don't know who you all are? I'm not scared of you!"

BlackArachnia looked at Mizuki's pants which looked darker, "Tell that to your pants."

Mizuki struggled before Gorilla Optimus dropped in and tackled Mizuki breaking the web. As the two plummeted, Mizuki broke away from the gorilla bot and landed on another tree branch, "Where's the scroll?!"

"You'll never have it!" Optimus answered.

"You're making a big mistake, monkey." Mizuki growled.

"Funny, the only one who made a mistake here was you."

"What're you talking about?"

"You were so busy worrying about me, you had no idea you walked right into a trap of our own."

"Our?" Mizuki wondered, until he saw all the Maximals and Predacons surrounding him, some in beast mode and some in robot mode.

"Trapped like a rat." Dinobot told Mizuki.

"Hey!" Rattrap warned him.

"We would love to make you suffer, but someone else wants that pleasure himself." Tarantulus explained.

"And we all agreed he should have this. Like a gift from us." Megatron put in.

"You don't mean..."

He was suddenly tackled from behind by Naruto, and the two fell out of the tree. Mizuki managed to land safely on the ground, while Airazor caught his hands and lowered him safely to the ground.

"Surprise, traitor!" Naruto announced.

"Naruto." Mizuki squinted.

"You stole a scroll of forbidden jutsu? Why?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself to some nine tailed brat!"

Naruto twitched, "What the hell did you call me?"

"You heard me. You are the nine tailed fox that attacked our city and killed so many lives!" Mizuki announced, as the Transformers dropped in still surrounding him and Naruto.

"You really need to get your facts straights." Rhinox replied.

"Naruto is not the nine tails himself, but merely the demon's jail cell." Cheetor explained.

"But you like so many have deluded yourself into thinking Naruto was the one who did all that damage years ago, when he was just a baby!" BlackArachnia shouted.

"I may never change your opinion of me, nor do I even want to," Naruto began, "But when you commit a crime such as this against your own village, that can't go unpunished."

"What're you going to do about it, demon kid?" Mizuki mocked, "You're just a brat who just graduated from ninja school."

"You forget who you're surrounded by?" Naruto reminded him, "But they said I should have the privilege to be the one to take you down, and I'm gonna do it."

"And how?" Mizuki challenged him.

"With this," he formed familiar hand signs, 'Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!" and poofs of smoke filled the area, and suddenly Mizuki found himself surrounded by hundreds if not a thousand Naruto's.

"No, this can't be!" Mizuki panicked.

"But it is," Naruto replied, "With such a large chakra reserves I can make more than I let you know. Confident enough to take more than one of me on now?" Mizuki didn't have a chance to answer, as all the Naruto's attacked him at once leaving him a bruised mess.

Eventually, Iruka, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Hiruzen arrived to see the unconscious Mizuki, along with Naruto and his Transformer teams all in robot mode.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Jiraiya asked in concern.

"Never better, Ero-sennin."

"And the scroll of Forbidden jutsu?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Right here, sir." Optimus said, as he handed the scroll over.

"That was quite a feat, Naruto," Orochimaru began, "Taking on Mizuki all by yourself?"

"Well, I did have help with the shadow clone jutsu." Naruto admitted.

"Even so, you showed true courage tonight and helped secure one of our village's prized scrolls of forbidden jutsu," Hiruzen said, "I hope to see many more successful missions from you after this."

Naruto saluted, "You can count on me."

"And us too." Optimus said, as the two teams stood by Naruto's side.

Hiruzen and his two students chuckled knowing this was really going to change things in their village for sure.

**(And there you go. Naruto passed his final exam and stopped Mizuki from making off with a scroll of forbidden jutsu. Don't miss next time where Naruto is placed on a new team and they have to pass a final exam to truly prove their worth. And to once again remind you, for any who forgot Orochimaru is a good guy in this story. See you until then.)**


	7. Team Placements

**(Hey guys, staying safe I hope? Good. I'm back with my newest chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.)**

When morning came, Naruto was awoken by his clock. The boys groaned before sitting up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "I really hate mornings." he groaned.

"Maybe, but this is a special morning." Oracle's voice came, as Naruto looked over at his calendar and remembered what day it was.

"You're right. Today's the last day at the ninja academy!" he jumped out of bed and started to get ready.

After he got cleaned up, dressed, and ate, Naruto stood before his mirror wearing his new ninja headband, "Alright. I'm all set. Dinobot, let's go!" Dinobot hearing his name called shifted into robot mode.

"Hey, why does Chopper Face get to attend your last day?" Rattrap protested.

"No one likes a jealous rodent." Dinobot sneered.

"Oh, you!" Rattrap grumbled.

"Come on, Dinobot!" Naruto ordered, as said Maximal followed Naruto out of their base.

* * *

The two walked through the village, with Dinbot as always shooting glares at anybody who even gave Naruto a suspicious or funny look.

When they arrived at the academy, they went in the classroom where Naruto greeted several of his fellow classmates, "Morning, Shikamaru. Chouji."

"Hey, Naruto." Chouji greeted.

"Excited for today?" the blonde asked them.

"It's just gonna be troublesome one way or another." Shikamaru sighed.

"It's only troublesome because you always see things in that way." Naruto replied, as he turned to Hinata who just walked, "Morning, Hinata."

"Good morning, Naruto." she greeted with a smile.

"After today we might see less of each other, you know?"

"Maybe, but you never know."

"True." Naruto admitted, before he took a seat next to Sasuke, with Dinobot sitting by the window close to their desk.

"You ready to get out of here and learn what it means to be a real shinobi?" Sasuke asked.

"Technically, I got a taste of that during my travels with Ero-sennin, but more or less, yes."

Suddenly the door opened, and popping in were Sakura and Ino, "First!" they announced, before arguing about who arrived first.

Naruto rolled his eyes, before gazing off into space, until he heard someone clear their voice. He glanced to his right and saw Sakura, Ino, and just about every other girl in class minus Hinata looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Naruto, could you please give me your seat?" Sakura requested while faking a nice demeanor.

"No, Naruto, give your seat to me." Ino butted in trying to fake nice talk.

Naruto seeing this coming knew how to answer, "No. I kinda like this seat. Go pick one of the other vacant seats."

The girls frowned, and started shouted orders for him to get up, until he spoke up sternly, "If you girls don't sit down and shut up right now I'll turn you all over to Dinobot! He's as irritated with your motormouths as I am." The girls looked over at Dinobot who was sharpening his sword while snickering their way knowing he would be in for some entertainment. The girls knowing better than to push their luck further backed off and took different seats.

Sasuke whispered over, "All it takes is one threat like that?"

"They know when they're beaten." Naruto replied, as the students just sat and waited for Iruka to arrive.

Eventually the instructor arrived, "Good morning, students. I want you to know I am proud of each and every one of you. But now it's time for you to move on from the academy and go out there to serve your village as Konoha shinobi."

The students cheered in excitement, as Dinobot thought, 'They seem very eager to start a life where they're chances of survival are fifty fifty at best.'

Iruka continued, "Now then you will all be paired off in a team of three genin under the guidance of a Konoha Jonin. I'll start by reading them off now." Iruka started reading off names of classmates.

As he read them off, Naruto thought, 'Team of three, huh? Well, a majority of these guys in class I get along well with. Though I'd want to be on a team who can support me fully and ones I can do the same for.'

"Squad seven shall consist of Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka listed off, catching Naruto's attention, "Sakura Haruno," Sakura looked up while Iruka finished, "And Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura cheered excitedly, while both Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads and sighed. Hinata looked at Naruto thought dismally, 'Oh, I would've wanted to be with Naruto.'

After finishing the team lists, the instructor added, "Your jonin's will be by to pick you up momentarily," Iruka continued, "Good luck to all of you."

"Hai, sensei!" the graduates answered.

As they waited, one after another Jonin shinobi were picking up the genin teams they were assigned. Team 8 which was composed of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino left with Jonin Kurenai Yuhi, while Team 10 composed f Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji left with their leader Asuma Sarutobi. The only team remaining was squad seven, who looked bored out of their minds waiting for their sensei. Dinobot himself kept taking glances at the doorway.

Naruto was growing impatient, "If our sensei doesn't get here soon I'm going home and take a rain check on the meet up."

"Agreed, otherwise we're just wasting the day here." Dinobot agreed.

"I'm sure it can't be much longer." Sakura replied trying to be positive.

"It better not." Sasuke hoped.

Suddenly they heard the door slide open, and stepping in was none other than Kakashi the former Anbu Inu. The three Genin and Maximal looked at him awkwardly, until he asked.

"Squad Seven, I presume?"

"Yes. And if you're our sensei then you're late." Sakura said dryly.

"Sorry about that, I kinda got lost on the road to life." he explained sheepishly.

"Your excuse is by far the most idiotic one I've ever heard." Dinobot said, while scowling.

Naruto eyed Kakashi recognizing him, 'Inu.'

"Well, then. Let's meet up top and get things underway." Kakashi suggested, as they all got up and followed him.

Soon enough they were on the roof of the academy, where the three genin sat before their new sensei, with Dinobot off to the side. Kakashi began, "Now let's start things off with introductions, who you are likes, dislikes, hobbies, and even goals in mind."

"Why don't you go first so we get an idea?" Naruto suggested.

"Alright. My name's Kakashi Hatake, and as you know I'm a Jonin," he began, "I prefer to keep my likes and hobbies to myself, my dislikes are random actually, and truth be told I've never really set any goals in life."

'That's helpful.' the three thought simultaneously in dry tones, while Dinobot sighed and face palmed.

"Alright, let's start with you." Kakashi motioned to Naruto.

"Ok. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, eating ramen, my friends the Maximals and Predacons. My hobbies include training, relaxing, and just having a good time. My dislikes are bullies and closed minded people. My goal in life is to one day become Hokage and foster a new era for all shinobi."

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were intrigued by Naruto's introduction, especially about his goal.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Alright, let's hear what you have to say."

"My name's Sakura Haruno, my likes are..." she glanced in Sasuke's direction, but squealed to herself, much to Naruto, Sasuke, and even Dinobot's irritation, "My goals are..." she did the same thing, making the boys want to get up and leave.

"And your dislikes?"

Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto spoke up, "She's probably incapable of saying it like the others."

"Hey!" Sakura chided.

The Jonin then turned to Sasuke,"And now for you."

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I hate plenty of things, and my likes include training and pushing myself past my own limits. My hobbies are sparing with Naruto since he's the only one strong enough to keep up with me," Naruto smiled at the compliment, as Sasuke finished, "My goal is to avenge my clan and bring the one who took it from me to face punishment."

After a brief moment of silence, Kakashi spoke up, "Alright. Tomorrow morning we will meet at the training ground for your final test."

"Final test?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"But we already graduated." Sakura reminded him.

"Figures there had to be a catch to all this." Dinobot said finding graduating through mere jutsu tests to be too easy.

"That was to test if you had the essential requirements to be a shinobi. My test will test your worth as one," the three genin having no way of objecting nodded, as Kakashi had one last thing to tell them, "And don't bother eating breakfast. You'll only throw it up," Sakura cringed at that while Naruto and Sasuke were concerned, "Until then." Kakashi vanished.

Naruto spoke to his team, "I say we eat breakfast."

"What?" Sakura asked, "But you heard what sensei said."

"I heard him, but ninjas can't fight if they're hungry. Hunger is something that can throw a ninja off their game." Naruto explained.

"He has a point. So I'll eat tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Well, if you're sure Sasuke. Then I will too." Sakura nodded.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Naruto said, as he and Dinobot took their leave.

Sakura seeing Naruto leave spoke to her other teammate, "So, Sasuke, would you like to..." she saw Sasuke was already gone as well, "Sasuke?"

* * *

When Naruto and Dinobot returned to the base, the other Transformers were waiting, "Welcome back, Naruto." Optimus greeted.

"So how did the last day at the academy go?" Megatron inquired.

"It went ok, all things considered." Naruto answered sounding skeptical.

"Something wrong?" Cheetor asked.

"Well, we were paired off as three genin squads."

"So who did you get stuck with Terrorsaur asked.

"Sasuke for one."

"That's not so bad." Airazor said.

"So who's the other?" Scorponok inquired.

"Sakura Haruno." Naruto answered with a bit of distaste.

"Oh, not her! She's the worst!" Rattrap groaned.

"Rattrap." Optimus scolded.

"Well, she is!"

"It's not that I hate her," Naruto spoke up, "I just fear her blind infatuation with Sasuke and lack of actual hand to hand combat skills will result in Sasuke and I picking up her slack."

"Then perhaps you both will have to show her that she'll need to pull her own and not assume you or probably Sasuke the most will be there for her all the time." Optimus suggested.

Naruto sighed, "You know that's a lot easier said than done."

"Give it time, Naruto. Remember everyone has to grow out of something." Oracle said.

"I guess." Naruto reluctantly agreed.

"So now what?" Rattrap wondered.

"Well, our sensei is actually my old Anbu friend Inu. Although now we have to refer to him by his name Kakashi."

"At least you'll be commanded by an adult who has no biased grief with you." Cheetor noted.

"Well, we'll see."

"How so?" Tigatron asked.

"Tomorrow, he's going to test the three of us to see if we really do qualify as shinobi."

"What?" Rattrap asked in shock, "After taking one exam you have to take another? Sheesh, this ninja system really loves their tests."

"I'll worry about it tomorrow. Right now, I just need to focus." Naruto told his Transformers.

And so Naruto had dinner, and later on went to bed, while gazing up at the ceiling, "Everything Ero-sennin trained me for is really coming down to this. I just hope I can work ok with both Sasuke and Sakura. Oh, well. We'll find out tomorrow." and with that he fell asleep.

**(And there you go. The teams have been cast, and now Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will have to take one final test against Kakashi. Don't miss next time.)**


	8. The Final Test

**(And I'm back. Hope you're all ready to see how Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke take their final test for Kakashi.)**

Naruto was sleeping soundly until his clock went off. He hit the snooze button and sat up yawning, "Morning already?"

"Correct, Naruto." Oracle spoke up.

"Well, gotta get ready." Naruto stretched, as he got out of bed and went to prep himself up for the day.

After washing up, getting dressed, and eating, he headed for the exit, "Well, I'm off to do the last test."

"Naruto," Optimus spoke up, "We were all hoping to come with and watch."

"Yes," Megatron agreed, "We'd like to see how it goes, and just what Kakashi is truly capable of."

"If it's all right with you." Cheetor said.

Naruto smiled, "Well, sure. I mean you guys all deserve a chance to get out of the lair together."

"Yes!" the transformers cheered, as they shifted into robot mode.

"Let's go." Naruto instructed, as they followed him out of the lair.

* * *

They walked all the way to the training ground, before spotting Sasuke and Sakura up ahead waiting, "Hey, guys." Naruto greeted them.

"Hey." Sasuke replied.

Sakura noticed all the transformers, "You brought your whole motley crew?"

"They wanted to be here personally to watch what the final test is."

"Yeah, think of us as a supportive audience." Rattrap added.

Naruto looked around, "Sensei's not here yet?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied, "This was supposed to be the time he sent for us, right?" she turned to Sasuke hoping for an answer.

"Guess like yesterday he's running late." Sasuke replied.

"I'm finding it difficult to believe this Kakashi is sensei material if he cannot even show up at the right time." Dinobot expressed his opinion.

"Well, all we can do is wait." Naruto replied, as they took a seat and decided to wait it out.

A few hours had passed, and the three ninja and the transformers were bored out of their wits, "We've been out here forever!" Scorponok grumbled.

"Is this test really worth taking?" Terrosaur asked.

Before Naruto could answer, Kakashi dropped in, "Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura chided him.

"Yeah, sorry. I misplaced my favorite mask." Kakashi answered, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's his best excuse?" BlackArachnia asked Tarantulus and Rhinox who also weren't amused by his excuse.

"Well, Naruto, it's a surprise to see you bring the whole Transformers team out with you." Kakashi noted.

"They wanted to come along and see how it goes." the blonde answered.

"Don't worry, we won't interfere in the test in any way." Optimus promised.

"Even though technically, we are part of Naruto's arsenal, he told he he'd like to handle it without our support." Megatron spoke up.

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Confident enough, Naruto?"

"Well, I need to also rely on my own techniques and not always them." Naruto said, as the Transformers walked off to the side to get a good view of the four humans.

"Ok, then," Kakashi began, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, in order to pass my test you will each need to get one of these from me." he held up two small silver bells.

"Bells?" Sasuke asked.

"Hold on, sensei," Sakura said, "There are only two bells."

"Very observant," Kakashi commended, "Yes, only two of you will be able to receive bells. The one who doesn't will be sent back to the academy."

This got the three young ninja and Transformers confused, "What?!" Rattrap voiced protest.

"What kind of rule is that?!" Cheetor growled.

Naruto held a hand out signaling Cheetor to be silent. Kakashi continued, "You will have thirty minutes to try and get the bells from me. But if none of you manage to get a bell then all three of you will be sent back to the academy."

This warning got Sasuke and Naruto tense, while Sakura started feeling sick to her stomach. Kakashi put a timer on the stump and set it, "Time is set. Go!"

The three young shinobi split up to hide, while Kakashi looked around, before pulling out his book to read.

"Is he really just reading?" Airazor asked in disbelief.

"Wonder what Naruto's going to do?" Rattrap wondered.

"Let's just wait and see." Optimus replied.

Suddenly Naruto came out in the open to attack Kakashi, but the adult dodged without even trying, 'He's fast.' Naruto thought recalling how fast he was before when dealing with violent mobs who tried to gang up on him when he was a kid.

"Nice try, Naruto. But you have to be faster than that." Kakashi said, as he dodged Naruto again.

"Or I need to be smarter." Naruto smirked, and suddenly six shadow clones emerged from the ground and grabbed onto Kakashi.

"What?" the Jonin gasped.

"A very important rule about being a ninja," Naruto lectured, "Never let your enemy get behind you. It just may cost you!" he was about to grab a bell, only for Kakashi to poof into a cloud of smoke and reveal a log in his place.

"Dammit." Naruto cursed.

"He almost had him." Cheetor told the others.

"One eyed ninja very tricky." Waspinator buzzed.

Kakashi was hiding among the trees, while thinking, 'I know Jiraiya-sama taught him better than that. Could he be faking it?' he didn't have too much longer to think as Sasuke popped in and tried to attack him.

Kakashi dodged and dropped out of the tree landing on the ground, "Not a bad sneak attack."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sasuke began, as he formed hand signs.

"A fire jutsu!" Kakashi gasped, as Sasuke launched the fireball jutsu right at the Jonin.

Kakashi was caught up in the fiery burst, while Sasuke smirked knowing he could get a bell. Suddenly Kakashi appeared behind the Uchiha and spun kicked him to the ground.

"That was good. Normally fire jutsu would take a lot of chakra, but I shouldn't be surprised from you of all people." Kakashi said.

Sasuke got up, "I won't fail this test." he poofed away to regroup in the bushes.

As Sasuke caught his breath, Naruto appeared behind him, "Not so easy is it?"

"I admit, compared to yesterday he's really showing he's a Jonin for a reason." Sasuke admitted.

"He's not even putting up a fight. He's merely toying with us." Naruto replied.

"So why're you here? We are being tested, remember?"

"That's just it. This whole test is a front. It's not about the bells or anything."

"Then what?" Sasuke inquired.

"He's trying to divide and conquer us. Think about it, has there really been a less than one man squad among rookies?"

Sasuke hearing that crucial information recalled how it's always been a three man squad under the command of an experienced ninja, "Now it all makes sense."

"Exactly. He really wants to see if we can see past it and work together." Naruto explained.

"Did you just figure that out?"

"No. I was onto him when he laid down that rule."

"Then why did you attempt to go after him yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"To throw him off and lead him to think I didn't know. But now I think it's time we all knew. I'll go inform Sakura of this." Naruto said, before looking for their third teammate.

Sakura meanwhile was hiding in the bushes, 'It's been quiet out there. How can I get a bell from him?'

"Sakura." came Naruto's voice causing her to jump.

"Naruto!"

"Quiet down and listen up," Naruto began, "Sensei's trying to divide and conquer us. The only way for us to pass is if we all work together."

Sakura processed this and started to see the logic, until the fangirl side of her countered her logic with blind suspicion, "Hold it! I see what you're doing."

"What?"

"You're trying to trick me into working with you so you can grab the bells yourself so Sasuke won't pass and I'll never be with him again." she accused.

Naruto frowned, "Seriously? You think that's what this is all about? You know what, screw you!" Naruto vanished.

Sakura smirked, as she went back to planning only for Sasuke to appear, "Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked with a faint blush.

"I have my suspicions, sensei is leading us on with two bells only. If we all don't work together then all of us will fail." he explained.

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

"I do." he nodded.

"Well, we better hurry and tell Naruto this right away."

"That's not necessary." Sasuke answered, and poof he revealed himself to be Naruto.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion, as Naruto frowned.

"You're a real piece of work, Sakura," he began, making Sakura feel guilty, "I tell you what's going on, but you ignore me. But when Sasuke says it you believe him. It's distrust like that will get you killed. So either you shape up and listen or I'll send you back to the academy myself!" he said sternly making Sakura nod in fright.

Once the two met up with Sasuke they started to plan a strategy, while the Transformers looked around seeing no sign of any of them.

"Not much of a test if nothing's happening." BlackAranchnia said sounding bored.

"What could they be planning?" Tarantulus wondered.

Kakashi himself was in a tree still reading his book, while thinking, 'Wonder which of them will try their luck at me again?'

As if answering him, Naruto and Sasuke appeared and fought him together. The Jonin was dodging both their attacks, but was amazed at how well they were working together.

'Yes, they're finally catching on. But where's Sakura?' he wondered, before realizing the two were backing him into a trap.

Sakura activated the paper bombs surrounding the trees the boys backed Kakashi in between, and they exploded causing the trees to collapse.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered, only for Kakashi to appear behind her.

"Clever use of paper bombs, but I'm not going down so easily."

Sakura gasped, as Naruto and Sasuke stood at her side looking ready, "We're not giving up." Naruto told Kakashi, as both he and Sasuke went to fight another round, only for the timer to ring.

"Time's up!" Kakashi announced.

"No!" Rattrap cried.

"Not one of them got a bell." Cheetor said in shock.

"So that's it?" Scorponok asked.

Kakashi stood before the three kids, "So you three all failed to obtain a bell, even when you worked together," Sakura hung her head down knowing she didn't contribute as much as her teammates, "Well, all I have to say to that is... You passed." he eye smiled.

Naruto smirked, "I knew it."

"So you did purposely tried to turn us against each other?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Correct. My use of only two bells was meant to turn you against each other. Luckily Naruto managed to realize it was all about teamwork I knew you would pass. I really never expected you to beat me. Trust me, I'm a lot stronger than you know."

"No kidding." Naruto admitted.

"Now then, starting tomorrow we are officially Squad Seven." Kakashi declared.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered, as Sasuke smirked.

"Alright!" the Transformers cheered, as they raced over and started tossing the three up in the air. Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying it, while Sakura was getting nervous and covered her mouth fearing she would throw up from being tossed so much.

When they were brought back to the ground, Megatron spoke, "Well, congratulations, you three."

"Waspinator so happy!" Waspinator buzzed happily.

"Way to go, kids." Rattrap congratulated them.

"Yes, well done," Optimus began, "But I hope you three realize this is only just the beginning."

Tigatron nodded, "Yes. The challenges you will be facing from here on out will be the true test of your ninja skills."

"But as long as you have each others back and work together then there's nothing you three can't accomplish." Rhinox added.

Kakashi spoke up, "And while it's said that those who break the rules are trash. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Kakashi's three students nodded in understanding, until Naruto spoke up, "Well, I'm glad that parts over with. I'm going to Ichiraku to celebrate. Anyone wanna join me?" he offered.

"Sure." Sasuke answered.

"Ok." Sakura volunteered.

As the three left, the Transformers followed them, while Kakashi watched them, "This is gonna be quite the experience for me. But I know I'll do all I can to make sure they all come back from any mission alive."

* * *

That night at the Transformers HQ, Naruto was speaking to Jiraiya via hologram comm, "And that's what happened." Naruto explained to the hologram of Jiraiya."

"Well, that was sure something. Makes me wish I was there to see it myself." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yeah. By the way how much longer until you report back?" Naruto asked.

"Could be another few weeks I'm afraid." Jiraiya answered, while sounding guilty.

Naruto sighed, but expected this from Jiraiya given his spy network, "Well, just stay safe and give me any good stuff when you get back."

"You know it, Naruto." Jiraiya smirked, as they ended transmission.

Naruto yawned before laying down in bed while looking at this ninja headband on his bedside table, "Tomorrow I finally get to start living life as a shinobi. Look out world, because Naruto's coming at ya."

**(And there ya go. Naruto and his partners have officially become shinobi under Kakashi's guidance. Don't miss next time where they venture forth beyond the village for their first real important mission.)**


	9. A New Mission

**(I've returned with my next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.)**

Late one afternoon, Naruto returned home to the lair where the Transformers greeted him, "Welcome back, Naruto." Optimus began.

"How was your day?" Rhinox asked.

"The same old." Naruto answered dryly.

"That boring, huh?" Rattrap asked.

"More than boring, Rattrap. It's heinous!" Naruto cried, "I swear if I have to catch that damn cat again I'm going to put it out of its misery!"

"Little harsh, Naruto." Cheetor said.

"Actually, I think he'd be doing the cat a favor." Terrosaur replied.

"I've spent years training under a Sannin," Naruto began, "And D-rank missions are just beneath what I'm capable of."

"I hear your concern," Tigatron spoke up, "But remember good things come to those who're patient."

"But patience can only last so long." Scorponok replied.

Naruto sighed, "You both bring up a good point. But doing all this charity work makes me long for travel like I used to do."

Oracle spoke up, "Not to worry, Naruto. With any luck you may get your wish yet."

"I can only hope." Naruto said, as he went to freshen up after a long day.

* * *

The very next day, Naruto and his squad reported to the Administration building and stood before the Hokage, "Good to see you all here," the old man began, "I have a new mission for all of you."

Naruto spoke up, "If we have to catch that cat again, I'm humbly denying it."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded him.

"Oh, come on, like you wouldn't do the same?!" Naruto argued, until the Hokage cleared his throat.

"As I was saying. I've been going over your progress with Kakashi over the last few weeks, and have decided to send you on a C-rank mission."

This news piqued the genin's attention, as Naruto spoke, "Go on."

"This mission is a simple escort mission to the Land of Wave." the old man continued.

"Wave, huh?" Naruto asked, "Haven't been there before. So who're we escorting?"

"That'd be me." came a voice. Entering the room was an old man carrying an empty sake bottle.

"Everyone, this is Tazuna." the Hokage introduced.

The genin eyed the old man not looking impressed at their charge until Sasuke spoke up, "So why do you need protection?"

"Well, kid. I'm a bridge builder in Wave, and I came here looking for more supplies. And let's just say I'm worried about bandits trying to rob me on my way home."

"Well, rest assured Tazuna, me and my squad will make sure you're protected upon reaching your home." Kakashi promised.

"If you say so." Tazuna replied.

Kakashi turned to his squad, "All of you head home and pack. Let's meet at the gate in fifteen."

"Hai!" the three answered, before taking off.

Back at the lair, Naruto was packing his bag with the help of the Transformers, "Well, kid, looks like you're finally going back off to see the world." Rattrap said.

"Yeah, guess the cosmos heard me yesterday." Naruto joked.

"And this is probably their way of getting you to stop complaining." Megatron added, making Tarantulus and Waspinator chuckle.

"Ha-ha." Naruto said dryly.

"In any case it'll be good for you to once again broaden your horizons." Optimus told Naruto.

"I know. And if anything went wrong I have you guys on comm," he motioned to his communicator, "But to be on the safe side, Waspinator and Airazor will follow from the sky."

"As you wish, Naruto." Airazor saluted.

"Waspinator reporting for duty!" Waspinator buzzed. Naruto nodded, as he left with the two flying Transformers.

Soon Naruto met with his squad and Tazuna by the gates, and spoke, "Ok, I'm all set." he told them.

"Then let's get going." Kakashi ordered, as they headed out.

* * *

As they left Konoha they walked down the path in the woods leading them out of the Land of Fire. As they walked, Naruto kept taking glances up to the sky and saw Airazor in beast mode flying around while Waspinator wasn't too far behind.

Tazuna himself kept looking up at the large bird, "I swear that bird's been following us ever since we left the village."

Squad seven remained silent deciding not to say anything unless it's necessary, so Sakura changed the subject, "So, Tazuna, you're a bridge builder. Do you already have a project you're working on?"

"Indeed I am," he confirmed, "The bridge I'm currently working will be helping a lot of lives back home." he said sounding hopeful.

The genin took note in the tone of Tazuna's voice and wondered about it. They didn't have time to ponder on it for long, as they walked past a puddle of water on the side of the road. As soon as they past it a camouflaged cloaked man with a gas mask emerge from the puddle and moved to attack.

"We gotcha now!" he called.

"We?" Naruto and Sasuke wondered.

Another figure dressed similar to the first one came at Kakashi's back and the two released spiked chains from their giant sized gauntlets and bound Kakashi.

"Sensei!" the squad gasped.

The two assassins tug on their chains binding Kakashi more until poof he vanished.

"Kawarimi!" one of the figures gasped as they saw Kakashi charging at them with lightning in his fists.

The two gained some distance so the jutsu didn't reach them. They backed up a bit and stared the Konoha ninjas down.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"They're the Oni brothers." Kakashi answered.

"Oni brothers?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Meizu and Gouzu; nuke-nin from Kiri." Kakashi explained.

"Why would nuke-nin like you be all the way out here?" Naruto asked.

"We've got orders from our employer to dispose of the bridge builder." Meizu answered.

"So stand aside and we just might spare you." Gouzu added.

"Try and make us." Kakashi armed himself with a kunai.

The genin surrounded Tazuna, while arming themselves as well, "Well, brother, what's say we have some fun?" Meizu asked Gouzu who nodded.

The two attacked Kakashi who fought back while avoiding being struck by their clawed gauntlets, 'Those gauntlets are dipped in poison.' he thought, while dodging.

"Sensei, look out!" Sakura cried, as the brothers were ready to dogpile him, until to get blasted away.

"What was that?" Tazuna gasped.

Everyone looked up and saw Waspinator with his blaster smoking, and beside him was Airazor, both in robot mode.

"What the hell are they?" Meizu gasped.

Naruto smirked and answered, "Your worst nightmare."

The two Transformers swooped in and kicked the brothers off their feet. As the two tried getting up, Naruto shot Sasuke a look, and he smirked having caught on. The two ran at the brothers jumped up and delivered a flying kick knocking them both down and out.

"Yeah!" Sakura cheered.

"Well done." Airazor commended them.

"Victory!" Waspinator buzzed.

"Good work, Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi commended them, before turning to the Transformers, "And thanks to you two."

"No problem." Airazor replied.

"Who or what are they?" Tazuna asked in shock.

Naruto introduced them, "Tazuna, this is Airazor, and Waspinator. Two of my many special friends."

"This is becoming a very strange day." Tazuna said feeling overwhelmed.

"What's strange here is that you never mentioned the possibility of being targeted by Nuke-nin," Kakashi said suspiciously, "A mission involving that possible type of assassin are meant for B-rank missions."

Squad Seven and the Transformers looked at the bridge builder curiously, until the old man sighed, "Ok, you got me. I lied. But you have to understand, I didn't have a choice."

"Why's that?" Sasuke inquired.

"I couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank level mission. The truth of this matter is Wave is practically a poverty stricken country now."

"How's that possible?" Naruto wondered.

"Wave used to be beautiful and lively. But that all changed when Gato moved into our land."

"Gato as in the head of Gato Shippings?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna nodded, "He started running protection rackets and swindled everyone, even the wealthy out of all their money. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. That's why I have to finish the bridge I'm building, because he controls the waters around the land. If we can bypass that we won't be forced to rely on him anymore. And unfortunately he knows of my plan and will stop at nothing to keep me from accomplishing it."

"That's terrible." Sakura gasped.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Sensei, what do we do?"

Kakashi pondered on everything, before coming to a decision, "Very well. We'll stay and protect you for the time it takes you to build the bridge."

"Arigato, you have no idea how much this means to me." Tazuna thanked them almost like he was going to cry.

As Kakashi tied the brothers up and sent word to Konoha of the situation, he spoke to the others, "Well come on let's move." Kakashi said as they were ready to continue on.

"Airazor, Waspinator, back in the sky." Naruto instructed.

"Beast mode!" the two announced changing back into beast mode and flew up into the sky.

As they walked, Naruto spoke up, "Looks like I'll have a chance to bring the rest of my bots out to have some fun in any more like those brothers come our way."

"They better be as good as those two were," Tazuna said, "Gato has very high connections and with his money can hire any trained assassin from anywhere in the world."

"Then I guess we're all gonna have to be at the top of our game." Naruto said wondering who else was out there that could give them a challenge.

**(And there you go. Don't miss next time where Squad Seven comes face to face with the legendary Demon of the Mist. But the demon will not be counting on the support aiding the ninjas.)**


	10. Demon from the Mist

**(Hey, guys. I know it's been months, but I've been preoccupied with other things. But now I'm back with the next installment.)**

As Squad Seven and Tazuna continued down the path for the land of Waves, Naruto looked like he was concentrating, before speaking up, "Airazor and Waspinator confirmed there's no danger around us. At least not at the moment."

"That's a relief." Tazuna said.

"Even so we should still remain on high alert." Kakashi noted.

"Tazuna, any idea what other kind of assassins Gato might've hired to take you out?" Sasuke inquired.

"Gato spares no expense when it comes to preserving his ways. He hires only the best."

"So we could end up facing any kind of assassin or rogue shinobi?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Precisely." Kakashi answered, which didn't make Sakura feel any better.

High above them Airazor and Waspinator were flying while keeping an eye on things down below. As the bird maximal scanned around, she targeted a heat signature inthe forest trees, "Looks like we got a bogey. Better alert Naruto," she started communicating with Naruto through the chip in his forehead, "Naruto, this is Airazor, do you copy?"

Naruto concentrated, and responded, "I read you, Airazor, what's the situation?"

"I just pinpointed an intruder in the forest hiding in the trees. You're all closing in on its location."

"Think it's another assassin?"

"I'll bet my spark on it."

"Good job. You and Waspinator remain on standby and don't give yourselves away until I give the go."

"Roger that, Naruto. Over and out."

Naruto suddenly stopped which got his squad and their client confused, "Is something wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi wondered.

Naruto spoke quietly, "Airazor picked up a signature in the forest up ahead. Quite possibly another hitman." Sasuke and Sakura were surprised, while Tazuna was worried.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We should probably go around." Sasuke suggested.

"There's no way we can," Tazuna replied, "This is the only sure route back to Wave."

"Then we should probably get ready." Sasuke rethought his suggestion.

"No," Naruto replied, "We keep moving as if we don't know."

"What?" Tazuna asked.

"I agree," Kakashi spoke up, "If we act like we're aware of a potential hitman watching us they'll take off and strike from another location. But if we play ignorant then we'll have the element of surprise instead."

"Exactly." Naruto agreed.

"I don't know..." Sakura said concerned.

"Don't worry, Waspinator and Airazor are still watching us." Naruto assured her.

"Alright, let's move." Kakashi said, as the pressed on keeping it casual.

* * *

As they entered the forest and continued down the path, they each kept a straight face so to not give themselves away. While up in the air, the two flying transformers kept a close eye on them, as Waspinator spotted the mysterious figure, "Waspinator has all eyes on intruder. Intruder carrying something big. Intruder throwing big object!" he buzzed in fright.

As the group walked, Naruto responded to them, "HIT THE DIRT!" everyone dropped to the ground as something flew through the air like a boomerang before impaling a tree.

They looked up seeing a huge sword, "Whoa. Who does that belong to?" Sakura asked.

"To me." came a new voice. Appearing in the tree the sword impaled was a tall man with white cloth wrapped around his mouth, and the headband on his head bore the symbol of the Mist village.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi squinted, "That sword and headband, you must be Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist."

"Guess my reputation still precedes me." the one called Zabuza snickered.

"Demon of the Mist?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto spoke up, "I've seen his image in the bingo book. A rogue shinobi from Kiri who fled his homeland after a failed assassination attempt on the Mizukage."

"The Mizukage had it coming." Zabuza retorted.

"So Gato hired you to kill Tazuna?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, and to my luck I get to pit my skills against the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan."

'The Sharingan?' Sasuke thought in confusion.

Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and landed on the ground. Kakashi armed himself with a kunai, and the two Jonin went at it.

"Guys, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi called, as the three genin surrounded the bridge builder.

"Leaving the old man's life in the hands of children?" Zabuza asked rhetorically.

"I trust them with my life." the Konoha Jonin answered.

"Your life's about to be taken." The swordsman called, as the two fought with Zabuza attempting to shop at Kakahsi who dodged resulting in a tree getting cut instead.

"A clean cut." Tazuna gasped, as the tree fell.

"That guy's no joke." Sasuke added equally shocked.

"He sure isn't." Naruto agreed.

"Naruto, you read up on him, what else do you know?" Sakura wondered.

Naruto answered, "Zabuza originally came from Kiri, and during the time decades ago their ninja academy system was lot different. Classes final exams was where you had to kill your classmates."

"They what?" Sakura asked feeling sick.

"Oh, yeah. Gruesome," Naruto agreed, "But Zabuza ruthlessly assassinated a whole class. And what's more crazy, he wasn't even a student."

"No way!" Sasuke gasped.

"Way," Naruto assured him, "That's what led to his reputation as the Demon of the Mist. Sensei's really got his work cut out for him. Especially against a former member of the Seven Swordsmen."

"Seven Swordsmen?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, a group of swordsmen from Kiri known for their skill in swordsplay and for wielding blades of tremendous power and skill."

* * *

In the midst of the battle, Kakashi gained some distance, "Guess I'm gonna have to use this." Kakashi lifted up his headband to uncover his one eye to reveal it was red with three tomoe in them.

"So the famous Sharingan." Zabuza noted.

"Sharingan?" Sakura asked, "But, Sasuke, isn't that your family's bloodline?"

"Yes."

"What's going on?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto answered, "Sensei's eye is Sharingan, a bloodline known only to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's clan." he motioned to Sasuke who continued on.

"It allows the user to copy and mimic movements, and even jutsu as well."

Zabuza made hand signs, as Kakashi started mimicking them, "Water style: Water Dragon jutsu!" from a nearby lake erupted two dragons made out of water that collided with each other.

"And it looks like sensei, really knows how to use it." Naruto said.

Zabuza growled, and attacked Kakashi who was using his Sharingan to block and intercept the rogue's moves. Naruto deciding to help out, gave a quick mental command to the bots in the sky.

Suddenly laser shots were being blasted from above at Zabuza who barely managed to deflect with his sword, "What the hell?!"

Flying downward was both Waspinator and Airazor in robot mode, "Sorry to drop in without an invitation." Airazor joked.

Waspinator laughed, "Good one."

"What is this?" Zabuza asked while squinting his eyes.

"I brought in back up," Naruto answered, before holding out his communicator, "And here's something more. Optimus Primal, Megatron, transport!"

Teleporting before them was Optimus and Megatron in beast mode, "What are these things?" Zabuza demanded.

Optimus spoke up, "We're you're worst nightmare. Optimus, maximize!" he shifted to robot mode.

"Megatron, terrorize!" Megatron shifted into robot mode.

"Go get him, boys." Naruto ordered, as the two transformer leaders charged in and attacked Zabuza head on with Kakashi.

Zabuza swung his sword, only for Megatron to catch it in his T-Rex head hand and hold him in place. Megatron finally grabbed it out of Zabuza's hand and threw the blade to the side.

"Take him, Optimus!" Megatron called.

"Gladly." Optimus fought Zabuza using his raw gorilla strength to punch Zabuza back.

As Zabuza took the punches, he spoke, "Impressive for whatever you are."

"I'm just getting started." Optimus suddenly shifted into beast mode and grabbed onto Zabuza's body.

Zabuza struggled to break free, but Optimus kept his hold on the swordsman tight. Finally putting all he had into it, Zabuza broke free of Optimus and gained some distance, "Alright, let's see how well you can fight when you can't even see." he formed hand signs, "Water style; Hidden Mist jutsu!"

Suddenly the air around them started getting heavier, "What's happening?" Airazor looked around.

"A mist is rolling in." Optimus said.

"It's the hidden mist jutsu!" Kakashi announced, "Everyone hold your positions!"

As a heavy mist surrounded the ninjas and transformers, Zabuza's voice came from all around, "That's right. With the hidden mist jutsu none of you can see me."

"Guys, use your heatwave scanners!" Naruto ordered the transformers.

As the four tried searching the mist for Zabuza's heat signature, they were coming up nothing, "It's too thick. We're not sensing anything." Megatron answered.

"This is bad, without our sight, we're vulnerable to the silent kill technique." Naruto said in worry.

"Silent kill?" Sakura asked sounding scared.

"Zabuza is also a master of the silent art of killing. Stay close and alert."

Kakashi stood his ground and spoke, "Optimus. Megatron. Are you two close?"

"We're right beside you, Kakashi." Optimus answered, as he shifted into robot mode.

"Remember, Zabuza could come at us from anywhere. So don' let your guards down."

Waspinator and Airazor were hovering in the mist while looking around, "Waspinator have bad feeling about this." the predacon buzzed.

Airazor answered, "Keep it together. He has to be around here somewhere."

As the three groups stood their ground a blade was about to strike each of them. Megatron once again caught the blade in his T-Rex jaw hand, while the two flying transformers dodged, and Naruto and his squad grabbed Tazuna and hit the dirt.

"He's here!" Naruto called.

"No he's here!" Airazor called through the mist.

"I got him where he's standing!" Megatron called out.

"He's made clones of himself." Kakashi deduced.

"You don't miss a thing, Kakashi." Zabuza snickered.

"So we make go poof?" Waspinator asked.

"These aren't regular clones," Kakashi answered, "Knowing Zabuza's reputation, they're water clones. And unlike shadow clones, these ones have a big weakness."

"Silence!" Zabuza pulled his sword away from Megatron to attack the copycat ninja.

"Water clones can't go far from the caster, meaning they're all close to him!" Kakashi called, while dodging the sword.

"So we gotta separate them?" Sasuke asked.

"Easier said than done," Naruto replied, "But I may have a way to stop them. Inferno, transport!"

Teleporting in was Inferno in robot mode, "What is your order, royalty?"

"Crank up your flame gun to the max and singe these clones."

"As you wish," Inferno turned his flame gun up to full blast, and aimed it at the Zabuza, "For the glory of the Royalty!" he opened fire shooting a blazing blast of fire at the Zazbua who evaporated into nothing.

"A water clone." Sakura realized.

"Now get to the others." Naruto ordered, as Airazor who saw Inferno's flame shot through the mist called.

"Behind you!"

Inferno spun around and unleashed another blast from his flame gun at the Zabuza facing Airazor and Waspinator that evaporated, "Another water clone." the bird Maximal noted.

"Which means, this is the real one!" Kakashi realized, as he fought the real Zabuza, with Optimus and Megatron joining in.

Suddenly they saw the fog lifting, "The mist is lifting." Tazuna looked around.

"Zabuza must be getting weak." Sasuke deduced.

Inferno spoke to Airazor and Waspinator, "My comrades, we must assist our leaders."

"Yeah!" the two answered, as Inferno led the charge, as they aided Kakashi, Optimus, and Megatron against Zabuza.

Zabuza growled, as he tried another Water Dragon jutsu only for Kakashi to once again repel it with the same jutsu he copied from the swordsman.

"Kakashi, can you read the future?" Zabuza groaned.

"Yes, and your future is death!" The transformers were ready to attack again only for something to hit Zabuza in the neck making him collapse to the ground.

"Huh?" Squad seven gasped.

Dropping in was a figure wearing a mask, "Finally, I thought I'd never catch up."

"Who're you?" Optimus inquired.

"Based off that mask, you're a tracker from Kiri." Kakashi inspected.

"I am as you say," the person confirmed, "I've been tracking Zabuza for days now. I was afraid the trail went cold. Thanks to you all, my jobs been made easier."

Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse, "Nothing. He's really dead."

Naruto squinted as he eyed the tracker, before giving a mental command, "Megatron, seize that tracker."

Megatron curious about Naruto's order obliged and went to grab the tracker who jumped back with Zabuza's body. This stunt shocked everyone.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped.

"What're you doing?!" Sakura asked in shock.

"That tracker's a fraud!" Naruto accused.

"Huh?" Kakashi and Tazuna were confused.

"Very convenient of you to show up right when we had Zabuza on the run and ready to be taken down." Naruto told the supposed tracker.

Kakashi thought, 'Now that I think about it, with just the right aim he could've landed a blow at a pressure point that could only put the victim in a temporary death state.'

"Guys, take him!" Naruto ordered the Transformers who all tried to attack together, only for the tracker to vanish with Zabuza's body resulting in them missing.

"He got away." Airazor grumbled.

"Well, that's just Prime." Optimus grumbled as well.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, at least we're still alive. Good work to all of you keeping Tazuna safe. And to you Transformers as well."

"It still feels like a Pyrrhic victory." Megatron noted.

"Well, a victory is a victory." Kakashi chuckled, before collapsing.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried, as they all rushed over.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Just overused my Sharingan." Kakashi managed to pull his headband down to cover his Sharingan eye.

"Can you get up?" Sasuke inquired.

"Not at the moment."

"Don't worry, we got you." Optimus said, as he and Inferno helped Kakashi to his feet.

"We should take him somewhere to rest." Airazor suggested.

"Don't worry. We're not too far from my home. We can rest up there." Tazuna said.

"Lead the way." Naruto said, as the bridge builder led the way with Squad seven and the Transformers following.

Meanwhile the tracker had appeared in another side of the forest safe from the others, before laying Zabuza down, "That was too close. I thought for sure this disguise would be enough to fool them. But maybe I should've waited a bit longer," he sighed, "No matter. Zabuza is safe, and I've once again served my purpose." he removed his mask to reveal he had a very feminine face.

**(And there you go. Zabuza has made his debut and with the combined effort of Kakashi and the five Transformers they were able to hold him off. But now they know he has an accomplice, and will inevitably return.)**


End file.
